


The Young Inquisitor

by FazedMuttley



Series: The Young Inquisitor. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a Re-telling of the Inquistion.</p><p>The Inquisitor a Dalish elf raised in the circle, by the First Enchanter and Knight Commander. The companions we know and love still their usual selves with a few minor changes and some old faces making a re-appearance, mainly the Warden.</p><p>Originally this was going to be from the eyes of companions and advisors but after losing all my notes and drafts, I am reworking it, we will now see things from Nixlani POV amoung other things.</p><p>I hope to update this again soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Breach

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the Intro I wrote, it may change, I have already changed it several times, I am keeping it basic for now as we all know this part of the game. I am writing a kind of battle scene with Pride at the ruins :) so something to look forward to if this disappoints (I hope it doesn't).

There was a hole in the Sky. The Heavens some said had been breached, so that’s what they called it, The Breach - A tear in the veil, within which could be seen the raw fade, untouched by the minds of mages or the thoughts of dreamers, there was no controlling it, spirits forgetting their purpose twisting into shadows of what they once were, this place that now linked to Thedas was the realm of Demons, and they sought only to destroy...

Haven was a small hamlet that had been rebuilt in the years since the blight and became something more that the small sadistic town that the Hero of Ferelden had discovered, its people were frightened and glared at her as she passed so Cassandra Pentaghast stormed through Haven towards the Chantry. They blamed her, of course they did, she had the prisoner, the one they believed to have killed the Divine, she felt herself believing it less as time went on, but she must have caused it, this prisoner was the lone survivor of an explosion that cost hundreds of lives. Ignoring the glances of the townspeople she found the elven apostate outside the Chantry, his hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes were closed the sunlight gleamed of his shaven head, they opened as she got closer, he nodded to her “Seeker”.

“Why are you not with the Prisoner?” she exclaimed.

“I have learnt all I can from studying the mark on her hand” she was glaring at him now her hand tightened on her sword as if she were silently reminding him of her threat, he continued after taking a breath “It will kill her eventually Seeker, I think it may be the key shutting The Breach as you call it, we will need her” His voice was calm and virtually emotionless.

“The Prisoner will die?” she asked wearily.

“Of course, it not merely a magical mark” he stopped a second as he looked from The Breach to her “Every time The Breach expands so does the mark, they are connected, it is only a matter of time before it consumes her” his voice was now showing concern, but Cassandra couldn’t decide whether it was because they may not be able to close The Breach or whether it was for some other personal reason the elf had not shared. 

“A rift has opened up further up the path” she gestured towards the temple ruins “I will send a few soldiers with you...” she trailed off for a second as if thinking “and the dwarf” she slurred the word dwarf “his crossbow may prove useful when the demons appear, it is clear for the moment” Solas raised an eyebrow.

“I am to go near an open rift” he queried and she just nodded “Provided you give me back my staff and my equipment I will agree to this, we will need the prisoner” she nodded, Solas gave a weary smile, and looked at The Breach “It may be a disaster Seeker, but it does have a certain stark beauty” Cassandra looked and sighed. 

“It does Solas, but some magic goes too far!” she looked at him and he looked at her.

“Cassandra we are not certain that this was in fact magic” she glared and entered the Chantry leaving the elf looking up at The Breach. 

It took her a few moments for her eyes to adjust and when they did she heard a voice “Cassandra, shes waking up” Leliana was stood at the door to the dungeons and she followed her down without a word, they walked down the hall and entered and the young elven girl looked up at her, fear in her eyes.

In the sunlight she truly saw how young the girl was, she couldn’t have been a day over 20, and given the glances at the people and buildings around her, she was clearly nervous, Cassandra watched her as her eyes were drawn to The Breach and looked at it herself explaining what it was, to which the elf asked:

“An explosion can do that?” 

Cassandra continued talking for a few moments and turned to her, she spoke for a few moments and as if The Maker had been listening to her words, as she expressed her concern of the breach covering the world it expanded, the elf screamed as the mark on her hand spread further into her body matching the expansion of The Breach above falling to her knees. She crouched next to the girl and tried to be as gentle as possible when repeating what Solas had told her about the mark the elf’s blue eyes widened her brow furrowing adding to her shocked expression. 

Cassandra was surprised when the elf agreed to help voluntarily and she helped her up leading her towards the bridge filling her in as they walked, she stopped and cut the elf free and looked at her for a few moments, her hair was ginger, dirty and matted, her cheeks were gaunt and she looked exhausted, and she noticed for the first time the small scars on her lip and right eye. Cassandra cut the bindings from her wrists and lead her forward calling out to the guards, as they walked on the Breach expanded causing the mark to spread again, she had to stop to help the elf to her feet. 

They were then running across the bridge towards the rift she had sent Solas and Varric to when a projectile fell from the Breach and destroyed it under their feet, they went tumbling down with the wreckage and demons began to emerge, Cassandra drew her weapons “Stay behind me!” she called to the elf and ran at the nearest demon, she didn’t see what happened behind her but she knew the elf must have found weapons in the cart that fell with them when a knife flew into the face of the shade she was fighting. 

She confronted the elf about her new weapons but Cassandra knew that she could have killed her any time during that fight and they now had to fight their way forward, against her better judgement Cassandra let her keep it and help. The elf however was slow and weak but she proved herself, she saved Cassandra on several occasions with a well placed knife or sneak attack stabbing from behind, sadly however she also put Cassandra in danger due to her exhaustion and the obvious strain the mark was causing, a few strikes or thrown knives narrowly missed her, one had even become stuck in her shield, she turned at that point and glared the girl blushed and nodded apologetically with a timid smile and that marked the stopping point of her throwing knives, and the start of slow supportive strikes with her two daggers as the mark slowly drained her energy.


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait my brain has been in meltdown over the Pride fight, I hope I did okay this is my first fight scene and took me forever! 
> 
> The Trevelyans make their appearance for the first time. Nixlani uses the mark to control the battlefield, and well I decided to invent new magic! (well okay, add to an existing discipline)
> 
> Cassandra is in trouble ((I always thought she needed to be put in her place (Sorry Cass lovers))

As Solas had predicted the rift was closed by the mark, Varric watched as the Prisoner looked at her mark, and it seemed to Varric that he was the only one who could see that she was scared, he noticed her lack of markings recalling Cassandra insisting earlier that she was Dalish. From what Merrill had told him of the Dalish that meant she was in her teenage years and had not yet been recognized as an adult by he clan, so he guessed from her height and the way she held herself she was 16.

“It appears you hold the key to our Salvation” Solas was saying.

“Here I thought we would be ass deep in demons forever, Varric Tethras: Rogue, Storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” Varric said and winked at Cassandra who grumbled.

They conversed for a few minutes and Varric laughed when the Prisoner asked about Bianca, Cassandra didn’t want him along of course so he threw the situation in her face “Have you been to the valley lately Seeker, your men aren’t in control anymore, you need me” shortly after they set off part way down the hill he saw the elf stop a few seconds and pick up some elfroot, pealing the leaves as she walked putting a few in her mouth and start chewing it, he smiled “Smart little girl” he thought to himself and them realised it was probably the mark causing the pain and felt awful, after a few fights with demons they made it to the forward camp.

The Forward camp was a hive of activity; Varric noticed that there were quite a few Templars and Mages considering that the Conclave explosion should have wiped them out. “What’s going on here?” Cassandra demanded; a Templar turned from the Chanty Official he was speaking to.

“Nixlani!” the Templar called, and the Prisoner ran to him and hugged him tight.

“Seize her! I want her taken to the capital for trial!” the Chanty Official shouted and the man glared.

“Roderick!” the Templar was angry “You may work for the Chanty but that is little use out here, The Circles have rebelled, I am a Knight Commander and these are MY Templars!” Roderick fell silent glowering at them all, and Cassandra walked forward towards the Knight Commander who was still holding the Prisoner close with one arm.

“Your name now” she said bluntly, he rolled his eyes.

“Knight Commander Elliot Trevelyan of the Ostwick Circle, and you must be Cassandra Pentaghast” he looked at her “ I have heard alot about you” Varric could sense sarcasm in his tone and decided he liked the man, Cassandra just sighed and looked around.

“How did you all survive?” Solas asked before Varric could, the man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Ostwick was the last Circle to arrive, we were on the outskirts making our way to the Temple when it exploded, there was a shockwave, most of us who were caught in the blast died, those of who didn’t were knocked unconscious and when we woke the sky was torn with demons everywhere” He looked close to tears now.

“Why are there so few of you? How many died in the blast?” Cassandra asked, Trevelyans eyes darkened and Varric wanted to hit her.

“My sister and I had to kill some of our friends who fell victim to possession or those who were too badly injured by the blast” he gestured to the body of a man on a bedroll whose legs were grey and burnt beyond all recognition “He was the first, screaming, begging for death, he was my friend and I ended his life” his tone had become soft and weak “It has not been a good few days”

“Your sister is another Templar?” Solas asked directing the conversation to something else, before Cassandra could cause the man more pain, Varric smiled at him and Solas nodded back.

“No, The First Enchanter” Trevelyan said “She’s helping the wounded, we have many most will die we think but we are trying our best” he sounded hopeful and looked at the Prisoner with a slight smile and ruffled her hair “I’m glad Nixlani survived though, we thought her lost in the explos-“ he trailed off when he saw the mark, he let go of the elf stepping forward while drawing one of his daggers, he held it at Cassandra’s throat “What have you done?”

“The mark is not of her design, it is connected to the breach and the longer we wait, the closer to death she will be” Solas said quickly and the man faltered, Cassandra nodded Solas a thanks and now Varric wanted to hit him too.

The breach expanded and the Prisoner screamed as her mark spread.

“By the Maker!” Trevelyan shouted “Nixlani” he ran back to her side brushing the tears from her face. “How do we stop this?” he asked looking back at them.  
“Chuckles seems to think closing the rift at the Temple will fix it” Varric says gesturing at Solas.

“Then that’s what we do, you three go ahead, I will get my Templars ready, and tell my sister the plan, we have no time to lose” Trevelyan said addressing all three of them.  
“We need the prisoner” Cassandra said as Trevelyan went to lead Nixlani away.

“Prisoner?” Trevelyan howled in anger “Some Truth Seeker you are! How could a 17 year old elf cause that” he pointed at the Breach “Get some perspective woman! There are bigger things at work here” his voice echoed in the cliffs.

“We will take her with us” Cassandra said bluntly

“Then you take the mountain pass the route to the Temple is crawling with demons, you are not putting Nixlani in danger again Seeker” Varric winced the man was practically snarling the words and seemed to be ready to put his blade in the Seekers throat, Cassandra squared up to Trevelyan.

“Who are you to order me? I am in charge here Templar!” Trevelyan looked her in the eye as she spoke.

“Go on then, give your orders, _My Lady_ ” Varric laughed at the sarcasm and mock bow, Trevelyan looked directly in her eyes “If anything happens to her Seeker, I will kill you” he started walking away Cassandra glaring as he went, Varric liked this man a lot.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only thing that remained of the Temple was a shell that gave a vague idea of what the building once looked like. As they arrived they saw the rift below the Breach, Nixlani gasped and her eyes widened, Varric took her hand and when she looked at him he smiled a silent “It will be okay” and he rolled his eyes as the moment was ruined by Solas being adamant that this rift would stop the breach spreading and possibly close the Breach, he sighed remembering Solas’ failed attempts at the other rift, he smiled to himself at the memory of the elf cursing.

Leliana arrived with her archers and Trevelyan shortly after with his Templars and the Mages. They slowly made their way through the ruins towards the rift, Red Lyrium was everywhere and Varric expressed his distaste keeping as far away from it as possible. Red Lyrium brought back the memories of Kirkwall and how it had driven Knight Commander Meredith so insane that she nearly destroyed the city in her purge of the Mages, in fact when Varric thought about it, it was Red Lyrium that started the war between Templars and Mages "Don't touch it, its evil!" He said.

They dropped down below the rift, it was huge but nothing compared to the Breach that stood directly above it, Varric pulled his eyes away feeling physically sick, he looked at the others and saw that Nixlani was clutching her wrist with her eyes watering. Then the images came, Nixlani in the temple, a hollow voice talking about a sacrifice and the death threat on the elf, they all looked at Nixlani, he wished Hawke were here now she would know what to do.

Varric sighed as Cassandra questioned the elf but Nixlani still didn’t remember what happened “Cassandra leave her be, she’s scared” he said, Cassandra looked at him her face softened she turned to Nixlani and nodded an apology she then looked from her to the rift a silent signal to open it, but before Nixlani could even try to use the mark it pulsed causing a small burst of energy that launched her into the wall, Solas was quickly at her side “She’s alive!” he called while helping her to her feet .

The rift stood open now and Varric saw someone drop out of it, no... Something.

The Pride demon laughed as it grew in size and it lashed out with a tendril of lightning that killed three soldiers, Solas slammed his staff into the ground releasing it and letting it fall as a Barrier spread over the demon holding it in place, his hands were splayed in front of him and sweat on his brow "I cannot hold this creature forever Cassandra!" he shouted through gritted teeth, she spun towards the others at his call.

"Soldiers on me, Leliana lead the archers we need to sto-" She trailed off as Trevelyan and a Mage dropped down, the Mage ran to Solas and cast a barrier above his and he gasped as he released it wiping his brow and pulled a lyrium potion from his pack and downed it in one.

"Knight Commander what are you doing?“ Cassandra said sternly clearly displeased as a few other templars dropped down behind him and a group of mages stood near the archers.

"Do you wish to get us all killed?” She glared at him

“Mages fight with the archers! Time your strikes and reserve your mana, we are not in the circle anymore, follow the lead of the First Enchanter" Trevelyan called before Cassandra could speak "Templars follow my lead, the rest of you fight with Seeker Pentaghast, we need to hit that demon with everything we have!" Trevelyan drew his daggers as turned to check on Nixlani, he turned back to Cassandra “Ready Seeker?” he asked anger in his voice all she could do was nod.

  
Solas and the Mage, which Varric assumed was the First Enchanter, were sharing the barrier now each had their hands splayed toward the demon, he looked closer and saw were both sweating and Varric could see why, Pride was charging his power “Well, Shit” he pulled his Crossbow out “Seeker we have trouble!”.

“Now!” the Enchanter called, she and Solas broke the connection and the barrier shifted, her staff was in her hand "Purge!" She called; the Knight Commander wasted no time he threw his arms wide and the Templars behind followed his example, Varric saw a blue glow and smiled, real Lyrium.

Pride staggered backwards stunned by been temporarily robbed of its power. Trevelyan and the Templars stepped out of range as the archers unleashed their notched arrows at Pride, the First Enchanter waved her staff above her head creating a whirlwind, "Mages, Ice at Pride, Fire in the whirlwind!"she called out and the Mages cast there spells, Solas was taken aback marveling at the women's control she was weaving the fire into her whirlwind, combining two separate spells into one with intricate waves of her staff as if she was conducting music.

Varric glanced back at Nixlani, the elf had her hands on her knees learning forward trying to control her breath after a few moments she looked up raising her palm and Varric saw the mark on her hand was growing brighter he rolled aside and she lashed out at the rift.

He was up on his feet and fired at a Rage Demon that went to attack Nixlani, Solas saw it and cast a steam of ice freezing it in its path and Varric shattered it with a well placed bolt. Nixlani pulled her arm back causing Varric to look at the rift it pulsed, he turned and saw her as she clasped her hands together, he looked back at the rift realising what she was doing, a barrier of yellow energy had appeared over the rift with demons on the other side striking at the barrier unable to pass through, she was keeping more demons from getting out, he looked back at her he sighed he could see she was pushing herself, from the way her eyes had closed and how her eyelids fluttered he knew she couldn't hold it for long.

The First Enchanter flung her staff aside and clapped her hands flexing her arms as she did so, the whirlwind reached the ground becoming a small tornado that was around Varrics height, she spun so she was now facing the demon, to Varrics amazement every gesture of her hands made no matter how slight altered the course of the tornado, she used it to block Prides magical attacks and each time it did it grew as it absorbed the energy strengthening itself, the Enchanter staggered back, Varric saw she was getting weaker, her tornado moved aside and the archers and mages attacked, then when Pride was about to attack them the tornado would return to block, he continued to fire his crossbow and spun at a call “Dwarf” he saw Trevelyan running towards the Enchanter, answering the call he covered Trevelyan as he ran over and positioned himself behind her placing his hand on her shoulder, her posture changed as a new strength coursed through her, Solas appeared at his side as Trevelyan gasped. "He's letting her draw from him* he said in an admirable tone to Varric as they both attacked Pride.

The Mages above joined the archers again as they suppressed the demon, bolts of fire and shards of ice flying in sync with volleys of arrows. Pride couldn't build its power with the Enchanters tornado blocking his attacks and its barrier was easily resisting every attack all it did was laugh. The First Enchanter gestured and the heat from the tornado intensified so much that Varric felt himself sweating, she howled in pain and staggered using her remaining energy to launch the Tornado at Pride and its barrier dissipated with a crackling noise and bright flash as the fire latched onto Pride covering it and lighting up the area, Varric laughed it was obviously her plan all along to weaken Pride.

The Enchanter lost consciousness and collapsed into Trevelyans arms who grunted under her weight, Varric shot the Shade that was about to attack them and he saw Cassandra fighting another three on the other side of Pride, her soldiers and the Templars following her lead. He panicked now he knew if there were Demons that it meant the rift was open, he looked at it and it was indeed open but a stream of energy was flowing into it, he turned and saw that Solas had withdrawn from his side and was protecting the Nixlani as she was manipulating the rift.

The rift pulsed the demons around them disintegrating and causing Pride to stagger, Nixlani gasped “Do not push yourself” he heard Solas call to her, Pride lashed out and flung its arm wide in anger and hit several unfortunate soldiers knocking them back, they didn’t get up. Nixlani screamed as she manipulated the rift again, a pulse caused Pride to stagger again this time it fell to its knees, it was then that Nixlani ran forward picking up a fallen bow from one of the dead soldiers, she flung the quiver over her back and the bow onto her shoulder she passed Varric he saw sweat on her brow and she was breathing heavily he called out to her but she continued he covered her as she went killing two Shades. As she neared Pride she pulled the daggers from her belt and dived onto the demons back plunging them deep, it howled and tried to shake her off as it stood “Everyone attack the Demon from the front now!” Cassandra called when she saw the elf on its back, Nixlani was using her daggers to climb the demons back. Leliana heard her call and took control of the archers and mages, Varric and Solas doing the same with Templars around them, Cassandra ran over to Trevelyan to help him protect the Enchanter from the remaining demons.

Varric looked up and saw Nixlani swinging from one of her daggers she launched herself upwards and plunged the other blade into Prides shoulder placing her foot on the one she had swung from she hung there for a few seconds and to gain some form of balance, she reached out and the mark flashed, the rift grew and a wave of energy came out of it covering them in a green light that was gone as quickly as it appeared. Pride howled as his magic was stunted by the surge; the few Mages that the pulse reached did the same and fell to their knees breathing heavily. Nixlani used the chance climb up onto Prides shoulder, as she stood there it looked at her as she drew four arrows and placed them in her bow, the demon died with a terrifying screech as the arrows were embedded in its head its started to fall and Nixlani jumped, the elf rolled as she landed spinning towards the rift with the mark splayed, Varric saw Trevelyan start forward calling her name, the rift grew as the mark connected.

White flashed in Varrics eyes blinding him and causing his ears to ring, as his vision cleared he saw Nixlani stood perfectly still a few moments later she staggered and collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be edited, I keep making changes to things, this I think is the seventh [Edit* Eighth, spotted a major error i just ammended xD] version of this chapter.
> 
> Comments and opinions or even suggestions for more are welcome :)
> 
> Thanks for Reading


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn shows Cassandra her disapproval and Demon gets loose.
> 
> Nothing is ever simple in the time of Demons...

The inquisition was formed, Nixlani was an icon and Evelyn Trevelyan hated Cassandra for it, Nixlani had become known as the ‘Herald of Andraste’ and it caused the girl no small amount of grief.

Cassandra has learnt that she was Dalish when she was younger but to her shock she was a mage and had lived in a Circle since she was seven. Evelyn had been both a mother figure and a teacher to her and Elliot a father. Cassandra had spoken to Elliot a few times since arriving at Haven and they had entered a unsteady friendship, where Cassandra had learnt about Nixlani and her past.

It seems that her real father was the First to Clan Lavellan and his daughter was not needed in their clan as they already had a first, so rather that been sent to another clan once her magic started to show she was sent to the Ostwick Circle to open up relations with the Mages and Templars there, and Elliot had confirmed that they traded regularly for a year until the Clan moved on and Nixlani was left behind, so she was taught magic by the First Enchanter herself and became her adopted daughter, but that was not the shocking part of the tale, the explosion at the conclave marked the seventeenth Name Day of Nixlani, when Elliot told her that Cassandra had to have a few drinks, and she decided that this was either an unlikely chain of random occurrences or the Maker truly had plans for Thedas.

Haven had become the home of the Inquisition, and they had set up a camp and training grounds outside the village, Cassandra was walking from the Blacksmith when she saw the Mages had built a pyre for their fallen and were about to cast a spell in public, she ran over to them hand on her swords hilt.

“No Magic” she said sternly as she neared the Mage about to cast, they all turned to look at her and the Mage who was closest went to say something but she silenced him with a glare “Use a torch to light the pyre, there is no need for magic mage” he looked about to argue but he saw someone behind her and took a step back, Cassandra turned to look.

Evelyn Trevelyan raised her hand and Cassandra glared, she clicked her fingers and Cassandra felt heat behind her, the pyre was lit.

“Why do you persist in disobeying orders Mage!” Cassandra snarled, but Evelyn just looked at her unfazed, Cassandra saw Elliot with Cullen and Nixlani behind her with the training soldiers but they had stopped what they were doing to watch the pyre burn, and honour the fallen mages.

“Magic is dangerous as is fire” Cassandra said trying to temper her anger “There was no need for such a-“ she trailed off “-display”

“Such is out way” Evelyn said quietly.

“It is not the way of The Inquisition!” Cassandra snarled.

Evelyn laughs “Really, you sound like a dictator”

“No!” Cassandra shouts “I am not, and you will fall in line, Magic is dangerous and you will not risk the lives of innocents”

“I do not risk anyone!” Evelyn shouted back she waved her hand and the flames went out “I am in complete control”

“Until you get careless!” the argument was drawing attention now everyone in the camp was watching even Varric and Solas had appeared at the raised voices.

"Give me one reason!" Evelyn says though gritted teeth.

“A reason?”

"One reason to show you why Mages are truly feared “Evelyn said drawing her staff.

“I should have know you would draw you staff” Cassandra said pulling her sword from its sheath.

“I do not need a staff to be dangerous" Evelyn said throwing it aside.

"Stand down Trevelyan" Cassandra says her voice even pointing her blade at Trevelyan.

Trevelyan vanishes "Mages can be anywhere" she says as she reappears a few feet away.

She vanished again and reappeared by the weapon rack, "Mages can be everywhere".

A voice in the air with no-one visible to speak “Mages can be no-where”

"Show yourself Mage!" Cassandra snarls.

Trevelyan reappears in front of her flourishing a sword "Come and have a go if you think your hard enough!"

Cassandra lunges for her and the air goes cold as Trevelyan vanishes to reappear several feet away, Cassandra rushes her and hits nothing but air as Evelyn vanishes again. Cassandra turned and becomes more cautious advancing slowly, Evelyn draws her in but Cassandra stays back. She saw people taking bets in the corner of her eye; she could see Elliot furrow his brow when Nixlani said something to him, Evelyn saw it too and her face changed that was the moment Cassandra picked, she lunged but she saw Evelyns trap too late, the lightning that had been glowing in the Mages hand passed through the swords and Cassandra staggered back dropping her blade screaming as her body was riddled with lightning and falling to her knees.

“Every time the Breach expands your mark spreads, and it is killing you” Evelyn said when Cassandra looked at her mimicking her voice to near perfection “Who says that to a child when she is agony and doesn’t know where she is or if her family is still alive?” Evelyn made a fist and the pain stopped, Cassandra looked at her hand and saw a purple glow similar to Nixlani’s mark.

The pain started again when Evelyn opened her palm “I could make this permanent you know, I can make it so every time it happens make the word Nixlani comes to your mind.” Evelyn’s voice was hollow void of emotion “Magic is like any weapon, I can make small cuts in your flesh, I can cause you pain, if I cause you enough you will admit to anything, before waiting for the penultimate strike, remind you of your sword? It should” the pain stopped and Cassandra gasped.

Evelyn held out her hand and Cassandra took it after a few moments and she was pulled to her feet, she looked around and the faces of those around them were mixed, some were fearful others were smiling after seeing the Seeker beaten in combat.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening Cassandra was sparing with Elliot, Evelyn was watching at the side using a knife to peel an apple, every now and again she would use it to put a piece in her mouth or pass a chunk to Nixlani who was reading a book on magic while sat in the snow at her feet oblivious to the sparring match.

“I am sorry for the way I acted” Cassandra said addressing the three of them, Elliot sheathed his sword and Evelyn looked up “I was doing what I thought was right I-“ she trailed off “-I was too brash, I should have thought about it and maybe Nixlani wouldn’t have been harmed”

“There is no maybe about it Pentaghast” Evelyn said bluntly

“Eve” Elliot said “There is nothing we can do about it now, what’s done is done”

“Can we stop arguing please?” Nixlani says in here quiet voice standing up fixing the book to her belt.

There was a audible crack like lightning and Evelyn’s hand went to her head “Elliot?”

“I felt it too” Elliot was looking around.

“What is going on” Cassandra asked and then she saw it, she called out but she was too slow.

The Desire Demon pushed them back with magic, Cassandra and Evelyn found their feet, the Demon laughed and stepped towards Nixlani passing into her, she staggered and her head drooped before she fell to the floor thrashing as if fighting someone, then she suddenly stopped.

“Lani” Evelyn called to her while she and Elliot advanced slowly, Cassandra grabbed her arm and shook her head at them signalling to wait, Evelyn was panicked her eyes close to tears, Elliot was similar but more composed, the elf stood.

“Well that was unexpected” Nixlani said her voice echoed, she opened her eyes and they were as black as night.

“DEMON!” Cassandra snarled.

Nixlani laughed “Wrong” she stretched her neck. “Everyone makes the same judgement and it is incorrect”

“Incorrect” Elliot said “You are a Demon!”

Nixlani tilted her head to the side “You are more enlightened than your companions, Lady Trevelyan, care to explain?” the voice she spoke with sounded like several people speaking at once, Evelyn remained silent a tear running down her cheek “Very Well”

“You have the Demon” Nixlani said raising her left hand “You have Nixlani” she raised her right hand “Two separate entities” she brought her hands together and locked the fingers together “You put them together without forming an abomination and you get me” she smiled and her eyes returned to normal except a slight glow “I am both Nixlani and the Demon”

Cassandra raised her sword and went to attack but Elliot grabbed her arm stopping her “Why did you take Nixlani?”

“To live and to help” Nixlani folded her arms “I can be the leader this Inquisition needs”

“We will never bow to a Demon” Cassandra said angrily “Release Nixlani”

“I have no intension of releasing this form, she is mine now” Nixlani said her eyes and voice returning to the Demon form.

“I cannot allow you to keep her” said Elliot sadly “We will kill her if we must, we sacrifice the mark, but we cannot allow a Demon to possess it” he went to strike but the Demon vanished and reappeared once he stepped back.

“There are two ways we can do this” The demon said casually “You can submit to my command, or you can play host to my brothers and sisters” the mark flashed and the scar of a rift appeared behind her “Your Choice”

“It seems we have little choice” Evelyn said her voice raw and her eyes red from tears.

“Evelyn we can’t” Elliot said clearly distraught at his sisters words.

“What choice do we have?” Evelyn turned to Cassandra “I am sorry”

“You cannot do this” Cassandra snarled keeping her voice low

“We accept demon” Evelyn said as she walked towards the Demon turning to face Elliot “This will certainly be a Harrowing experience”

Evelyn reached the Demon and her hand went to its head, Nixlani tried to fight back but Evelyn was stronger and she used her Magic, the elf was unconscious in seconds, Elliot ran into his tent and came back out with a small bowl, a pouch and a Lyrium potion.

“What are you doing?” Cassandra asked, Evelyn sighed as Elliot mixed pure Lyrium from the pouch into the potion using the bowl.

“Weren’t you listening” Evelyn snarled.

“A Harrowing it’s the only way to get the Demon out of her, Nixlani must defeat it” Elliot said his words halting as he fought his emotions.

“If she doesn’t?” Cassandra asked but she knew the answer already

Evelyn was crying her finger rubbing Nixlani’s cheek “Abomination” she said simply Elliot put a hand on her shoulder, placing the bowl next to Nixlani lifting up one of her hands,  together he and Evelyn lowered it into the mixture, Nixlani shook and her eyes shot open flashing white as her mind entered the fade to confront the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is shorter than intended as I have split my ideas between two, this is more of a setup chapter, so technically 2.5
> 
> As always comments and ideas/suggestions welcome.


	4. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harrowing Experience. The Marks true nature revealed? The Companions theorize.

The Harrowing was taking longer than it should, everyone knew it but none spoke it aloud. Cassandra had taken to watching from a distance with Cullen and Leliana, Elliot distracted himself the best he could by training some soldiers but she saw his gaze look over to the elf girl every time she moved or made a noise. Solas had appeared after sensing the demons presence and insisted that it was too dangerous to move Nixlani so he, Evelyn and her mages had conjured a magical circle of fire it keep her warm and prevent hypothermia.

Evelyn herself was sat by Nixlanis side in a constant vigil, Cassandra was taken aback by the devotion the human had to this girl and she felt she finally understood why Evelyn had treated her as she had, she knew that she had put Nixlani, no Evelyns daughter, in dangerous situations and showed no regret, she had felt it was right, but was it? “No” she muttered causing Cullen to look her way but he didn’t say anything. Cassandra decided then and there she would make amends if Evelyn would allow it and began a slow walk forward, as she approached Evelyn looked up, her eyes red from tears and her blond hair unbound and ragged.

“I don’t know what to do” Evelyn said softly more to herself than Cassandra who took her hand and Evelyn looked up.

“We do what needs to be done” Cassandra replied “and right now that means looking after Nixlani”

“But the Demon i-its...” Cassandra covered her mouth to stop her speaking.

“If it corrupts her, we must be put her down” Evelyn pulled away and gasped.

“I will not let it take her! We will defeat it” Evelyn shouted back at her, but she only smiled.

“Exactly” Cassandra said

“You mean you...” Evelyn glared at her “Well played Pentaghast”

Hours turned into a day, no changes until the moment Solas woke her, she kicked herself for falling asleep. "Seeker, Something is happening" was all he said before moving on to fetch the others, as she stood Cassandra saw Elliot and Cullen both with their swords ready, she approached and saw that they were circling Nixlani who was standing still head down, she was disturbingly still and didn't appear to be breathing. She looked to her left as Evelyn approached, the mages eyes were were wide her lips moving as she silently cast her spell, fire forming in her hand.

"Elliot?" Evelyn asked as Cassandra drew her weapons.

"I do not know... Cullen?" Elliot asked eyes fixed on Nixlani, fear in his voice mirroring his sisters.

"I haven't seen anything like this since Uldred in Ferelden... Where is Amell when we need her?" Cullen spoke fast and emotion dripped in his voice, Cassandra thought of Kirkwall, no Kirkwall was war she thought, this is something different.

Cassandra saw it first "RIFT!!!" she called pulling Evelyn back, Cullen and Elliot moving to their side, Nixlani looked up at them her eyes glowing green, the rift open wide behind her, no sign of demons though.

Nixlani tilted her head to the side and she spun as the demon ran at her and Nixlani rolled dodging it's fist, Evelyn tried to step forward but hit a barrier, she called the elfs name, but still they fought, Cassandra took Evelyns hand and Evelyn squeezed, they were forced to watch as the Herald battled her Demon.

Nixlani dived to the side and brought her marked hand up the Rift pulsed and she gestured and it moved, it actually moved, Cassandra gasped and Evelyn squeezed her hand harder, she winced at the mages grip but she did not pull away. The Demon avoided the rift as Nixlani moved it into its path and struck at her with its fist and caught her chest Nixlani fell forward and the Demon grasped her by the throat holding her off the ground, Evelyn screamed in anguish as Nixlani kicked and tried to relieve the pressure on her throat, Cassandra saw Elliot hitting the barrier to her right trying desperately to break through, together he and Cullen tried dispelling it but nothing happened it merely absorbed the energy.

Nixlani brought her hands away from her throat and went for the Demons eyes, in the fade it wouldn't need them but this is the mortal realm, the demon dropped her and staggered back howling, the elf brought her fist into its chin giving it no time to recover and grabbed its arm as it slipped in the melted snow pressing the mark to its head, the rift closed and the barrier vanished and the demons unholy scream echoed and hurt Cassandra's ears she covered them fast, everyone around did the same except Nixlani who removed her hand and stepped back.

The Demon fell to one knee and bowed before Nixlani "Master" it spoke but its normally seductive voice was one of servitude. Evelyn looked at Elliot who shrugged, Cullen was ready to strike as was Cassandra, but Evelyn gestured to lower their blades and they did but did not sheath them, Nixlani gestured and a rift appeared smaller than the last, "Go Demon!" Nixlani said in her own voice it was dripping with a fear Cassandra knew the elf was trying to hide, the demon stepped through the rift and bowed as it closed, Nixlani turned looked at them all then direct at Evelyn "Mamae" she said and collapsed, the hand left hers, the air next to her froze and the Evelyn shot from Cassandras side and was catching Nixlani in her arms.

 

* * *

 

Cassandra watched as Solas paced, he and Evelyn were trying to figure out what they all had witnessed just a few hours ago. Elliot and Cullen had argued about making Nixlani tranquil, Cullen wanting to take the precaution and Elliot sternly against it, once Evelyn heard however that argument quickly ended, they had now moved onto Magical Theory a topic that Cassandra was not familiar with but Evelyn was clearly in her element she and Solas had been at it for hours, Cassandra was relieved when Varric entered with a tray of drinks and news on Nixlani. She had made a recovery and was now sleeping normally with Adan watching over her, Cassandra took a flagon of ale and Varric stood close by, Elliot moved over eventually to get out of the way of Solas’ infernal pacing, Josephine was taking notes of everything Solas and Evelyn said, Cullen looked agitated and Leliana was writing missives to her agents but Cassandra knew the former bard was listening to everything that was spoken.

Evelyn suddenly clicked her fingers "I have a theory" everyone looked at her and Solas finally stopped pacing, Cassandra was shocked that the elf hadn't actually dug himself in a hole considering he had been at it hours.

"Enchanter?" Solas asked, Josephine had started writing again, Cullen folded his arms as did Elliot.

"The mark controls the Fade, or that's what it seems at least" Evelyn said, her voice quiet as she was still thinking, Solas nodded waiting for her to continue "The Fade is beyond understanding we study it but we can never be sure how it actually works or exists, there is so much going too much to understand, but what if the mark is connected directly to it, not just entering or exiting it at will, but to everything that is the Fade or is from the Fade"

"Like Demons?" Varric supplied.

"Exactly, if Nixlani can express a control or her will upon them..." She trailed off.

"That is plausible actually" said Solas his hand stroking his chin as he thought "I often believed that such a spell existed, in theory it was possible, but in practice it proved impossible"

"Why?" Josephine asked noting down the last of Solas' words and her own.

"Because Ambassador, it would require an Anchor, a direct link to the..." Solas stopped his eyes widening.

"The Fade" Elliot finished looked at Evelyn in what Cassandra assumed was awe.

"I think you are right Enchanter" Solas spoke, both admiration and annoyance in his voice.

"The power to control demons, that does sound useful" said Varric

"But the risk of being controlled must be high" Cassandra stated, Elliot, Evelyn and Cullen voicing their agreement.

"We must study this" Solas spoke up after a few minutes silence "Isolated experiments perhaps, I know a few spirits who may be willing to help"

"Spirits become demons" said Evelyn "If we do this it would warrant caution"

"Hold on one moment" Cassandra almost shouted "You cannot be serious, you want to experiment with the mark!"

"You suggest we do nothing Cassandra? I agree with Evelyn" Cullen answered "We can have my best Templars and Ostwicks standing ready" Elliot nodded to this and Cassandra looked at them all.

"Perhaps" Cassandra said after thinking a moment "We shall see"

"We all heard how Nixlani sounded when she spoke to the Demon" Solas said.

"Scared, no?" Leliana said, Cassandra hadn't even noticed her stop working. "I shall endeavor to contact my love, perhaps she can help us"

"Warden-Commander Amell?" Cullen said blushing red.

Varric laughed "Now that's a story I've got to hear Curly!" He exclaimed "Come on, I'll buy the drinks, that is if this is over?"

Cassandra nodded "We can talk further on our return from the Hinterlands" with that they all began to leave, leaving only Cassandra and Evelyn in the War Room.

"Want to go for a walk?" Evelyn suddenly asked after a few moments.

"Pardon?" Cassandra asked.

Evelyn laughed "You know a walk, one foot in front of the other..." She smiled.

"I am well aware what a walk is Trevelyan" Cassandra said her lips twitching at the corners "Why?"

"Well I think we got off on the wrong foot..." She laughed and Cassandra smiled with a light chuckle.

With that they walked out if the Chanty and up through the woods onto the bridge that overlooked the frozen lake, Cassandra could just see the training ring and who she assumed was Cullen fighting another person, most likely Elliot they tended to spar often.

"It is a nice view, is it not?" Cassandra said.

"It is" Evelyn said "I wish to apologize Seeker"

"As do I Trevelyan, neither of us has acted our best"

"No" Evelyn agreed "We haven't"

"How are you Trevelyan?"

"I worry"

"As do I, The Breach threatens us all, and I forgot sense and purpose, I needed someone to blame, I wish to make up for that mistake to both you and Nixlani, if you will allow it of course, I just feel it my Duty" she looked into Evelyns pale blue eyes unblinking.

"I would allow that Seeker" Evelyn said "But you might wish to ask Nixlani also" Cassandra just nodded and a few minutes passed.

"Should we start over?" Cassandra asked, holding out her hand "Friends?"

"Friends" Evelyn said shaking her hand and they smiled at one another.

Evelyn turned to leave and spun near the archway leading back down to Haven, walking backwards she called back "I still remember you holding my hand" she winked and spun again walking away, leaving a red cheeked Cassandra watching her leave as the snow started to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may change, as always comments and suggestions welcome, I know Evelyn and Cassandra make up rather fast, but I did it for a reason :).
> 
> Chapter 5 will bring us to the Hinterlands.


	5. Swords, Blood and Apples.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the way to Redcliffe Farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update to this, my laptop decided it was going to have a moment and mess-up, after a restore I lost all my notes, so i spent the last few weeks rewriting them. Also my friend set me a challenge and I did a little work on that, anybody here like Mass Effect? specifically FemShep/Liara (I know I do :P)
> 
> Anyway as usual, comments and ideas welcome and hopefully my laptop won't decide it wants to time travel again.

An apple fell from the tree under which the group was gathered and it landed on Solas’ head, Varric and Evelyn laughed even Cassandra had to hide her smile, Elliot smiled and just watched as Solas crouched to pick it up and chuckled when the elf gave it a quizzical look then rubbed it on his sleeve before taking a bite, he looked over at Cassandra who was reviewing the maps and documents that Harding had passed to her, so he went over to join her and Evelyn.

Nixlani dropped down from the tree landing in a crouch with her scarf in her hand clearly having something wrapped in it, “There are twelve Templars at the camp and sounds like there are more ahead”

“Sounds like?” Cassandra asked raising an eyebrow.

Nixlani points at her ears “Elf” she smiles and lifts her scarf “Apple?” Elliot takes one as does Evelyn who passes it to Cassandra and then takes another for herself, Nixlani turns and sees Solas already eating an Apple, she looks up at the tree and Elliot chuckles as realisation dawns on the young elfs face, she instantly runs over and starts apologising, Elliot smiles as Solas says its fine and Nixlani starts handing out apples innocently, with Varric taking a few and offering to show her how to juggle while they wait for the others to plan. Elliot brings his attention back to Cassandra and Evelyn as they talk about the next steps.

“Twelve should not be two difficult” Evelyn said after a few moments “The others can easily be kept away with a wall of ice”

“Perhaps they can be reasoned with” Elliot ventured.

“Evelyn tried with the Mages and we were forced to kill them” Cassandra replied

“Either way once they are dealt with, I believe we can return to the village, we have the supplies, food and medicine” Evelyn added “Perhaps we can move back to Haven and discuss meeting with the chantry”

“I agree, plus Lani could do with some rest, I think with her closing the rifts and the fighting it’s a bit too much” Cassandra looked from Elliot to Nixlani, and saw the elf sat at the base of the tree slowly eating an apple watching Varric and Solas argue about ‘Chuckles not wanting to juggle’.

“Perhaps we could stay at the farm after speaking with Dennet” The Seeker said “Harding left ahead of us and set up a camp she was going to meet us there with an update anyway”

After a few minutes and keeping an eye on the camp ahead they made their way forward. Elliot was the lead holding his Templar shield in place, he had abandoned his armour in favour of leathers and chainmail, Evelyn had done the same except she wore a Leather vest under her long flowing blue coat and carried a plain wooden staff that could easily be disguised a walking aid. As they neared Cassandra prepared her sword, and Nixlani notched an arrow.

The Templars turned and Elliot raised a hand “Hold” he said and stepped forward towards them “I am Knight-Commander Elliot Trevelyan. Stand Down!” Some of the Templars lowered their weapons but they did not sheath them.

“Apostates!” The lead Templar called, gesturing behind Elliot no doubt to Solas and Evelyn.

“They are from the Ostwick Circle as am I” Elliot sternly spoke “They remain loyal to me” it was a slight lie but not far from the truth.

“Thats First Enchanter Trevelyan” a women called and Elliot heard Evelyn gasp behind him, the Templar removed her helmet “They can be trusted”

“Malora!” Elliot called “I thought you died in the blast”

“No Commander” she said “I feared the same of you”

“Will you stand down?” Elliot asked past her “We have been forced to kill Templars and Mages alike this day, I do not wish to see you join them”

“We will not join with Apostates!” and the Templar charged, Malora swung her sword taking his head and the fight began.

Elliot charged through the crowd to Maloras side and Evelyn cast a wall of ice behind them, Solas’ barriers engulfed them and they pushed forward, he could hear the Templars breaking through the ice and then arrows and bolts entered the fray.

Evelyn held her wall in place constantly renewing it, she saw Nixlani lower her bow and raise two hands to her temple closing her eyes, her slips started moving and Evelyn almost laughed as Ice mines appeared before the wall, she stopped and the Templars broke through stepping on Nixlani’s mines several were thrown back by the blast, others were frozen in place, Nixlani and Varric fired as fast as they could keeping them back as Cassandra and Elliot fought with Malora to keep the Templars away from her and Solas.

A barrage of ice hit her barrier followed by Varrics voice “Nice shot, Whisper” Evelyn looked over and saw both of them fighting side by side arrows and bolts meeting their marks, daggers meeting those who got too close, she spun her attention back to her brother confident that her daughter was safe.

Cassandra ducked under a Templars wild strike and brought her sword upwards through a gap in his armor and he died with a choke, she pulled her sword free and bashed a nearby attacker with her shield as he went to strike Elliot.

With their attackers dead the group relaxed but Cassandra called out “More incoming” and Evelyn went to the front of the group and Nixlani joined her.

“The Circle, remember what I said about streaming magic together?” she asked her daughter who nodded “Forget that for a moment” she spun “Everyone step back, Solas we need barrier now” they complied and Evelyn raised her hands with fire glowing in each palm which Nixlani mirrored.

The Templars neared and the two mages cast their spells, two steady streams of fire, working from opposite sides. Cassandra saw the sweat on their brows as they channelled their Magic in such a way, the group split and they stopped, Evelyn bringing up a sword and Nixlani her daggers, they both fade stepped. Elliot and Malora moved in seconds and engaged, the mages reappeared Nixlani had her daggers in a Tempars neck and Evelyn brought he sword across ones throat, they were there with the streams and they broke the ranks causing the Templars to split again, two went towards Varric and he put them down, Cassnandra took out the third as he went for Malora, moments later the last man fell to Elliots sword.

“Thank the Maker” Cassandra said “Its over”

“A pity my brothers would not see sense” Malora said

“They made their choice” Evelyn said walking forward “Let us get to the farm” Cassandra watched her and saw the look she sent Malora.

“Elliot” she said as they walked “Is there going to be trouble?”

“Ah Cassandra, You have no idea” Elliot said a smile in his voice.


	6. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nixlanni struggles to be the Herald, but finds that she can be should she desire to, Cassandra finds her feelings complicated, and Leliana finds her morals tested.
> 
> This chapter is where the AU aspects come in, I will be sticking true to Inquistion, but there will be some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one, it has been sat on my onedrive forever and i had real bad writers block as all my ideas are for later on in the story line.
> 
> This chapter was in the works alongside my Mass Effect one, I am hoping to continue updating both in the near future.

Leliana had received news that the Herald and her group were to return from the Hinterlands and had endeavoured to meet them.

She stood in the camp outside Haven with a very nervous Cullen who kept looking at the Raven on her shoulder, she reached up and scratched the birds chin affectionately, Poe, a gift from her love along with her recent message confirming she was on her way to back to her, whenever she looked at the bird she felt happier, a living reminder that her love was returning, but she kept it hidden, guarded.

The banner was first thing to appear on the horizon, the golden eye of the Inquisition. Cassandra and Elliot were the first to arrive the latter heading straight for the Templar camp.

"Cullen, the Herald needs rest, can you arrange it so no one disturbs her" the Seeker spoke and the Commander nodded and began heading into Haven again.

"She does seem tired, no?" Leliana said upon seeing Nixlani walking with Varric, the dwarf smiling, no doubt telling her a story, Leliana could see the strain in her face and the way she cradled her marked hand suggested pain, her features saddened "Poor thing" she mumbled if the Seeker heard it she gave no sign.

"Good to be back, even if the residents are a touch hostile" Evelyn said as she and Malora  neared.

"Given the display you showed, it is your own fault" Cassandra said.

"I seem to recall you being involved _Lady Pentaghast_ " Evelyn said to which Cassandra sighed.

"Malora, this is Leliana, the Inquisitions spymaster" Evelyn said by way of introduction.

"Pleasure" Malora said, Leliana nodded and Poe made a cawing noise.

"Raven?" Malora asked "Not crows?"

"Crows are conspicuous" Evelyn said "Everyone looks for crows for messages"

"A raven on the other hand is often ignored" Leliana finished, surprised Evelyn knew the reason behind her choice of bird.

"But they look almost the same" Malora said.

"It is not the look it is the act" Leliana.

"I see" Malora said skeptically.

"Evelyn is a Mage, no?" Leliana asked.

"Yes"

"She acts like every other mage does she not?"

"I suppose"

"She wears similar attire, passes a mage easily" Leliana smiled.

"Because she is a Mage"

"Yes, but she is a trained duelist and has beaten yourself on several occasions, no?"

"What? How did you know?"

"Looks can be deceiving can they not? Ser Harrion" Malora looked at Leliana with wide eyes.

"I know because it is my job to know, had I not, I would hardly be a good Spymaster would I" she chuckled and Evelyn smiled.

"Ah" Leliana said looking over Evelyns shoulder "It seems Ser Trevelyan is ready for you Malora"

Malora left them and Evelyn looked at Cassandra, she tilted her head to the side eyes fixed on the Seekers as Cassandra was looking at her in much the same way and had been for sometime.

"Cassandra" Leliana sang, making Evelyn chuckle and the Seeker snapped out of her self imposed trance.

"I should go and see the to the soldiers" she said making a hasty exit.

Leliana looked at Evelyn, "Is there something between the two if you?"

"At most I would say she tolerates me" Evelyn responded "She doesn't seem to like Mages, we spoke on the subject and she thinks Circles should return" Evelyns face dropped for a moment as if in thought before continuing, "That worked out so well before, I mean look" she gestured around them to the remains of the Ostwick Circle "Where it has lead us!" Leliana saw redness begin to appear but was amazed when Evelyn stopped herself from continuing, the mage covered her face with her hands and Lelianas sensitive ears heard soft counting.

*****

Cassandra watched as Evelyn fought with Malora in the training ring, Mage versus Templar, neither was permitted to wound or disable the other but they could stun, using the various tactics each of their disciplines possessed.

"Maker, not this again" Elliot said as he approached in Cassandra's peripheral vision, she turned and saw a male mage walking at his side.

"I don't know, it is entertaining" the mage said and Cassandra realised she recognised him from somewhere.

"It is, but my sister needs a challenge, not someone she often bests" Elliot said "Cassandra this is Gavner Perth, he is one of the Evelyns battle mages"

Cassandra saw the sword and dagger on his belt, and given what she had seen of Evelyn she guessed he was competent with them.

"Actually we've met" Gavner said "You prevented me from lighting the funeral pyre"

"My apologies" Cassandra said, shocking herself realising she meant it.

"Do not worry, given the breach I can understand your caution, but the look on your face when the First Enchanter lit it was priceless I have to say" Cassandra huffed causing Varric to laugh as he approached with the Herald.

"You see Whisper, I told you they were here" Nixlani smiled at the dwarf and half hugged Elliot.

"Gavner is it?" Varric asked and received a nod "Varric Tethras"

"Yes, I read your book" Cassandra rolled her eyes and turned back to the fight, Evelyn had the upper hand, she was forcing Malora back a step with each swing and then the Templars blade flew from her grip, the mage leveling her blade to Maloras neck, a win.

"Okay time for some Sibling Rivalry" Elliot said with a chuckle, and approached the training circle, Cassandra followed interested to see.

Evelyn looked up as Elliot entered the circle, he removed his coat and chainmail to even the duel, and he now wore only an undershirt, trousers and boots like Evelyn. Cassandra could see Evelyn’s arms due to the fact the sleeves of her undershirt had been rolled up, she watched the muscles move under her skin  and she had to admire them, for a mage she was well built, when she realized what she was doing she looked away but Leliana caught her gaze with a sly smile, Cassandra glared.

“So Evie” Elliot unsheathed his sword “Ready for a challenge?”

“Frère verus sœur, que dirait la mere?” Evelyn responded.

“Mother was a duelist, she would be overjoyed” Elliot laughed, unfazed by Evelyn switching languages.

Cassandra however wasn’t “You speak Orlesian?”

“Mother was from Orlais” Elliot said blocking Evelyn’s first strike “Evie and I are fluent, I prefer common but she loves Orlesian”

“Oui, il est comme de la soie sur la langue, non?” Evelyn said blocking Elliot’s comeback strike, Cassandra watched as the Siblings exchanged blows, neither pushing for a lead, merely appraising the other.

“I had never thought to describe it as silk” Leliana said joining them.

“Merde” Evelyn cursed and parried a blow that came too close to her hip.

“What’s wrong dear sister, you’re usually faster than this!” Elliot scolded playfully.

“Je ne sais pas” Evelyn responded, riposting Elliot’s strike and landing two of her own in quick succession that were blocked with ease.

 They exchanged strikes and eventually they had gone from playful banter to determination each fighting for a win, Cassandra was shocked that a mage could fight this well, it wasn’t until Leliana reminded her that Evelyn was of noble birth and no doubt had swordplay lessons before her magic fully developed. Cassandra imagined that Elliot and Evelyn trained a lot considering how well they knew each other’s tactics; they had practically fought to a standstill.

The fight had gathered a crowd and Varric weaved through taking bets, Cassandra found herself drawn to betting on Evelyn, but she wouldn't give the dwarf the satisfaction.

Evelyns blade went low to which Elliot blocked, and threw in a series of strikes, Evelyn was forced back a few steps but held her ground.

Cassandra was watching the siblings move, they were fast, interpreting and predicting the others moves before they had made them.

"They are skilled" Cullen said.

"I do so hope that neither hurt themselves, that will be a hassle to explain... Although" Josephine added clearly thinking about the political outcomes and advantages should the Trevelyans injure or maim one another.

"Fighting is easy" came a soft voice that caused Cassandra to look down, Nixlanni was stood there "Its not surrendering to urges that is difficult"

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"Mamae is fighting with a sword, she finds it easy" Nixlanni said "But she has magic, if she surrenders the fight is over"

"I am afraid I do not understand" Cassandra said.

"Silence" was all Nixlanni answered.

Then it dawned on her, Evelyn was a mage, yet throughout this fight had used no magic, if her brother silenced her magic, she would be fatigued in an instant, the fight over.

"I see" there was a cold breeze and then Nixlanni was gone, Cassandra knew she had Fade Stepped, but she still looked around in a panic before relaxing upon seeing her next to Malora.

Elliot pushed back on his blade hard, causing Evelyn to stagger, she fell backwards and Elliot closed in.

Cassandra watched as Evelyn crawled back along the floor towards the crowd, then in the blink of an eye she was gone. Elliot spun.

"Come dear sister" Elliot called looking around the circle "I know you are here" he spun waving his hand at a seemingly empty space, there was a glow and a flash and Evelyn appeared then fell to her knees with a gasp.

"Nice try, little sister"

"You. Haven't. Won. Yet" she said, a heavy breath after each word.

"Have I not? You have no weapon and you are practically asleep on your feet" Elliot said as he advanced.

Evelyn pushed herself to her feet and stood, she was still weak Cassandra could see it, but to her credit the mage straightened her back and clasped her hands behind her facing her opponent with dignity.

"Finir frère" Evelyn said.

Elliot moved forward to perform his final strike, Cassandra saw Evelyn bow her head, her lips moved just for a second, then she looked over to Elliot as he gasped, his foot had frozen over an ice glyph, Cassandra realised then that the Fade Step was a distraction, where Elliot was stood was the exact spot Evelyn had fallen, the women moves her Spirit Blade flickering into existence stopping an inch from her brothers throat.

"It appears I win" Evelyn said through breaths as she continued to recover from Elliots attack.

"It seems you do" Elliot conceded.

Cheers rang loud around them, and both siblings looked shocked, Cassandra smiled as realisation appeared on both their faces, then they laughed at the fact most of Haven had just watched them both fight.

Cassandra smiled at Evelyn and felt her chest flutter when she smiled back, what she didn't expect was the burning in her cheek and the knowing smile on the spymasters face.

*****

The approach to the market was crowded when they arrived, what they didn't expect was one of Lelianas agents to come running to them.

"My Lady Herald" the agent said upon reaching the group.

Nixlanni looked flustered and confused that she was addressed directly so Cassandra stepped in "Report".

The agent spoke about the crowds amassing as the Chantry formally placed themselves outside of the Inquisition.

"I suspected as much" Elliot said "Didnt take them long"

"Should I be here?" Nixlanni said playing with her hands nervously "If I'm the problem"

"Whisper" Varric said "Trust me, even if you weren't here, it would be the same"

"Varric is right, we go ahead" Cassandra said.

"Wait, Embers, can you trap our voices with magic or something?"

"What?" Evelyn chuckled.

"The Seeker just agreed with me!" Varric exclaimed "I want it on record"

"Sadly not, I could write it with Fire, but that's about it"

"Well, Shit" Varric said "Well will you guys back up the story?"

Cassandra grunted and they walked on.

"I will Varric, I like your stories" Nixlanni said innocently.

"Thanks Whisper" Varric answered smiling to her.

All aspects of conversation were silenced upon reaching the courtyard, a Chantry Mother was on a podium verbally slandering the Inquisition.

"Here she is, the creature that claims to be the Herald of our Lady Andraste, the one who rose from the ashes where our divine was murdered!"

Cassandra had to grab Evelyn as she went to charge towards the podium, as Cassandra herself moved to speak for Nixlanni after a few words whispered in Evelyns ear to calm her, the elf spoke first, shocking the whole group.

"I claim nothing!" Nixlanni had stepped forward the crowd moving as if been near her was dangerous "I am simply trying to help"

"Do not spread your lies here, You killed our Divine and opened the sky" The Chantry Mother said evenly "The Templars have returned to the Chantry, they will deal with you and your Inquisition"

Templars walked up to the podium and Nixlanni stiffened, Evelyn went to reach out to her daughter but the girl stepped forward.

"The Templars are a fragment of what they once were, We have many in The Inquisition, willing to assist us in closing the breach that threatens us all, the true threat!"

"Silence" A man with grey hair said as he stepped upon the podium. "The Templars you have are nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing" the Chantry Mother stepped forward as if to speak, a Templar hit her and she fell to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Nixlanni shouted.

"The Chantry and the people of Thedas are unworthy of our protection. Templars we march"

They left, Cassandra and Elliot pushed through the crowd and approached the man as he lead the Templars away.

"Lord Seeker" they said in unison, they glanced at each other for a moment before the Templar turned, a glare meeting the pair.

"Pentaghast, you of all people I expected to rise against this heretical movement, yet here you stand with them, you should be ashamed" Cassandra bristled.

"And you Trevelyan, I expected better of you when I made you Knight Commander of Ostwick, still a slave to the whims of you pathetic little sister" Elliot gripped his sword and went to step forward.

"Stop this farce" came a voice "This is no place for pathetic rivalries'"

"Fiona? Templars your weapons!" The Lord Seeker called.

"Enough all of you!" Nixlanni shouted, her voice reflecting her anger "Templars you have made your point! Now Leave!"

"You do not command me Elf!" The Lord Seeker said angrily.

"Inquistion!" Nixlanni called and agents in casual dress who had blended seamlessly with the populace, stood to attention, drew weapons and advanced, forming a circle around the group of Templars, Solas and Varric drew their weapons also, ready for an order.

"Leave" Nixlanni said "The Inquisition will defend the innocents here with or without their approval, We will not stand for anymore needless violence"

The Lord Seeker glowered and spun heading towards the gates the Templars in tow.

"You" Nixlanni said pointing at an Agent "Accompany the Grand Enchanter and listen to what she has to say if anything, then report back to Haven" the Agent nodded and went to Fiona.

"I must ask you to leave also" Nixlanni said to the mage, who nodded and bid farewell, the agent following.

Nixlanni visibly softened when the area cleared, she sighed and took some deep breathes.

"Whisper" Varric said going to her side putting his hand on her back " That was bloody brilliant"

"Well done Lanni" Evelyn said crouching to meet Nixlannis eyes "I'm proud of you"

*****

Cassandra looked over the balcony as Nixlanni stood on the ballroom floor talking with the Revellers, only  she, Evelyn, Leliana and Nixlanni had been extended an invitation to the the party, Cassandra felt naked without her sword, shield and armour, she was in finery and had a rapier on her belt, albeit a decent weapon, it wasn't hers, it was one of Lelianas, part of a set, Evelyn carried the other and Nixlani wore the smaller set of matching daggers.

"Cassandra, where is your smile" the spymaster teased as she approached.

"You know I hate these things Leliana"

"Maybe, perhaps if a certain mage were to reappear, you would smile then" Cassandra looked at her friend who winked.

"I do not even know myself" Cassandra said solemnly.

"Ah, but you like her?" Leliana asked simply.

Cassandra blinked and her mind raced "No" she said quickly feeling her cheeks redden.

"Non?, You lie" Leliana said with a smile and Cassandra felt her cheeks grow darker "You do!" She said with excitement, but quietly enough not to be overheard.

"I do not" Cassandra said "How could I? We have known each other no more than what? Two Months?"

"It matters not, I knew My Love no more than a few weeks before I knew" Leliana looked down at Nixlanni as she leant on the railing next to Cassandra.

"I will not push you my friend, and I will tell no-one, but you must follow your heart, I know you have loved and lost, as have I" Leliana was silent for a moment "My Warden did not make my hurts better, I still bare those scars" she looked at Cassandra now "But we bare them together, follow your heart my friend, and if it leads to her" Leliana looked over Cassandra's shoulder causing her to turn "Do not hide, face it"

Cassandra watched as Evelyn took the offered hand of Madame de Fer, the latter leading her to the former to the dance floor. Cassandra watched them dance, a simple dance that allowed them to converse words hidden by the music, Cassandra could tell that it was not a romantic engagement of any kind, yet she felt jealous that she were not the one dancing, not that Cassandra would dance at a party for any reason.

*****

The man froze and Vivienne spoke over the low music and offered Nixlanni the choice of what should be done.

"His opinions are his own, I simply want to help" the elf began playing with her hands, Leliana knew she would need to try and work out that nervous twitch, it was painstakingly obvious, the mage threatened the man openly, thawed him out and he scurried away.

Leliana excused herself and wandered past the dance floor and outside to meet one of her agents, upon hearing voices she dropped and hid behind the hedge rows. She neared.

"Farrier I was told she knew the Warden" Leliana recognised the voice, Butler, one of her agents.

"Don't use my name" it was another of her agents, "The Warden has been gone for years, Nightingale knows her but probably has no idea where she is"

"Shame, Goodbye Farrier" Butler said as he lunged planting his knife in Farriers chest, the girl gasped and coughed blood before falling to the floor.

Leliana let Butler leave and when he was clear she rushed to Farrier lifting the girls head.

Their eyes locked, "I am sorry" Leliana said, Farrier tried to speak but Leliana placed a finger on her lips, and cradled her, she called out for help not caring if Butler heard, but non came, Leliana felt her heart wretch as she tried to move Farrier and she coughed more blood as her wound reacted, Leliana began to lower her, "I'll get help" the girl grabbed her arm with what little strength she had.

"Stay, Please" Farrier managed to say blood leaving her mouth, Leliana nodded taking her head slowly and resting it on her lap as she sat next her dying agent, she used her sleeve to wipe the blood from around her agents mouth, she couldn't be much older than Nixlanni, she recalled a time with her wounded Warden, her Love liked it when Leliana sung to her, so she sang to Farrier as she returned to the Makers side. Butler would pay for his betrayal.

*****

"We will return her body to Haven for the proper rights" Vivienne said.

Several hours had passed since Leliana had watched one of her agents murder another, her finery still covered in the girls blood.

"Perth" the agent came at her call "I want Butler found, he will die for this"

"No!" Nixlanni said sternly and walked so she was in front of the spymaster, Evelyn could only watch as her daughter squared up to Leliana.

"No?" Leliana asked coldly "Butler betrayed us! He killed Farrier, one of my best agents"

"If you kill him how are you different?" Nixlanni countered.

"You feel strongly about this, don't you?" Leliana queried after a few moments thought "But now is not the time for Ideals"

"Now is exactly the time for ideals" Nixlanni said meeting the spymasters' eyes "We don't want to forget who we are"

Leliana closed her eyes and pinched her nose rubbing her eyes at the same time "Perth, apprehend Butler, see that he lives"

Leliana fell silent, Evelyn watched as Nixlanni visibly relaxed and became her usual timid self, the heavy breathing returned and she played with her hands again.

Evelyn signalled her over and drew her into a hug trying to calm her down, she knew Nixlanni as a shy creature, but now with all of Thedas looking to her, some seeing an enemy, others seeing a savior. Evelyn just hoped her daughter wouldn't be lost as the Herald began her rise.

 


	7. Redcliffe Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First trip to Redcliffe.

“I’m sorry but what the hell was that” Varric said as they stood outside the gates of Redcliffe.

“That was magic gone wrong” Solas responded in his usual disinterested tone “ At times like this it is obvious why people fear mages”

“Miraculously that doesn’t help Chuckles” Varric says deadpan, Nixlanni just stares at them both, arguing again, clearly one annoyed little elf, Varric chuckles upon seeing her frowning face “Whisper, if you keep frowning, you might end up grumpy all the time like the Seeker” he groaned when he was cuffed around the back of the head by said Seeker.

“Its safe to say that the Rift was different from the others” Evelyn said “Time slowed” she rubbed her chin thinking.

“Lanni did you do it?” Elliot asked, the elf shook her head and looked at the mark.

“I don’t think so, I hope I didn’t, its scary enough” the young elf said, she put her glove back on and seemed to calm a little when she couldn’t see it.

“No, it was an alternate source” Solas said “The moment the rift opened, we slowed down”

“Elliot did you feel anything unusual, like another mage?” Evelyn asked

“Redcliffe is full of them, its hard to even keep track of you and Solas, I lost Lanni four times” Elliot responded.

“I was the same” Cassandra said “It is difficult to focus on anything when in close proximity to this many mages”

“The circles are like this are they not?” Solas said.

“Yes” Elliot sighed “But there were more Templars not just two surrounded by at least a hundred mages, We were assigned groups to monitor and we focused on those, but when Fiona said there were mages here I expected a few not all of them”

“It caught us off guard” Cassandra agreed.

“Piss on this” Sera blurted causing Nixlanni to snicker “Magic is magic, yeah”

“No Sera” Evelyn said sighing and rubbing her eyes in frustration “We have had this conversation, there are different types of magic that can...” she was cut off by Sera blowing a raspberry, which caused Nixlanni to chuckle, Sera shot her a smile.

Cassandra groaned “Let us just get this over with, we can discuss this back at Haven with certain people not present” Cassandra began walking, Elliot and Evelyn following.

“Hey!” Sera called out “I can do this magic talk too yeah!” she ran to catch up and started babbling as they walked towards the town centre. “Magic is all shiny and deadly, I bet the timey wimey stuff was like...” she stopped a few moments at think “... some prissy noble mage getting an arrow in his ass” Sera laughed loudly at her own joke “Distracted, yeah?” Nixlanni chuckled, Cassandra just growled and told Sera to shut up.

*****

The conversation with Fiona went about as well as expected considering their luck so far, allied with Tevinter, even Cassandra didn’t see that coming, they seemed welcoming at least, Evelyn wasn’t happy and Elliot actually escorted her out when negotiations took a turn, Alexius seemed to be only interested in talking with Nixlanni who lacked the confidence she had displayed over a week earlier much to Cassandras dismay. Felix the son of Magister Alexius had taken a turn or so it had seemed, he used the distraction of feigning illness to pass Nixlanni a message.

“Come to the Chanty you are in Danger” Nixlanni read out once the bar was clear, they had left shortly after to find Evelyn, and they found her indeed, and of course she was using magic, she held a flame in her hand, a small ball that as Cassandra watched it moved between and around her fingers.

Nixlanni sat at her side and nudged her, when she looked at the elf Nixlanni smiled causing Evelyn to do the same. Cassandra admired their relationship she had to admit, they just made each other more. Varric mentioned the note and the summons to the Chantry, Evelyn asking her brother if she was permitted to come in a very sarcastic tone, that had caused him to laugh.

*****

The Chantry was dark and glowing an eerie green, they sighted the rift almost immediately along with a man in white.

“Ah!” The man said after beating a shade with the end of his staff “You are finally here, help me close this thing would you?” and he turned his attention back to the demons.

Elliot was the first into the fray his sword cutting a Terror and a Shade as he brought it in a wide ark, Evelyn brought ice from the floor impaling one and blocking two other demons from reaching the stranger as Elliot dived for them, Sera and Varric fired arrows and bolts meeting target after target, Cassandra ended up back to back with Elliot fighting two Terrors, the one Cassandra struck took burning damage, she assumed one of the mages had thrown a fire ball, but when she pulled her blade free it was on fire, she looked quickly around and saw Solas focused purely on barriers and self defence, Evelyn was fighting with her staff as a Shade got too close, it was Nixlanni who had her eyes closed, her lips moving slowly, Cassandra turned her attention back to the Terror and brought the blade across its chest causing an unholy howl, her blade returned to normal and the rift flashed, the Terror dispersing into a green cloud and the green glow of the room falling back to normal.

When Cassandra looked around Evelyn was helping Nixlanni to her feet and Elliot was near the stranger.

“Of all the people to be involved in this I should have expected it to be my family, it just sums it all up really” the stranger said “Ellie” he adds looking at Elliot, he looks to Evelyn “Eve” and then to Nixlanni “and my dear Niece” he smiles.

“Uncle Dorian!” Nixlanni says as she grabs him in a hug.

“Ah!” Dorian exclaims as he holds his hands in the air fingers playing with his rings clearly uncomfortable “Does she come off soon?” he asks looking at Evelyn who is laughing.

“Hug” Nixlanni says her voice muffled by the fabric of Dorians robes, Cassandra finds herself chuckling at the authority in her voice as she orders him to hug her, Varric and even Solas laughing along.

“I am against public displays, would a pat on the head suffice?” Dorian says.

“Hug” Nixlanni confirms not moving or loosening her grip.

“There are more pressing issues at hand”

“Shut up and hug me!” Nixlanni says chuckling.

Dorian relents and hugs her for a few seconds and even smiles while he does so only when Nixlanni is happy does she release him.

“Forgive me” Dorian says looking at the others. “Dorian of House Pavus”

“Well as funny as that was” Evelyn said “My cousin clearly summoned us here for a reason, and not to be hugged by Lanni”

“Cousin?” Sera blurted out..

“You Southerners” Dorian exclaims “The World could be ending and we are still on family matters!” he face palms “The basic version, Eve and Ellie are my distant cousins and close friends, by adopted relation Nixlanni is therefore a distant relative, she sees me as an Uncle”

There is a silence and shocked faces.

“Excellent, now on to the rifts” Dorian said clapping his hands and launched into an explanation of events leading up to Redcliffe and his theories.

*****

The meeting was getting out of hand, Dorian and Evelyn were pushing for a freeing the Mages from Tevinter control, Solas and Leliana supported them in this. Elliot and Cassandra were pushing for trying to recruit the Templars to the cause further supported by Vivienne and Cullen. Nixlanni was watching as they all argued only she and Josephine had yet to get involved.

“The mages are little more than Slaves, surely that seems wrong to you Elliot” Leliana said.

“Perhaps but Magic caused this, we can not deny that” Elliot said “I am sorry sister but I agree that we need more Templar influence not less”

“I believe the Templars are the better choice, but thinking about it either party would suffice” Cassandra said.

“Why cant we get both?” Nixlanni asked.

“Because they would refuse to work together and both demand your presence” Dorian said “You are coming along well as a mage Nixie dear, but I doubt you can be in two places at once”

“It is simple” Evelyn said looking at Cassandra “We cannot allow a foreign power to occupy Redcliffe, Sorry Dorian” Dorian nodded, still looking at Nixlanni as she pointed to her marked hand.

“Actually” Dorian said “I think we could get both” Shocked ‘What’s?’ and ‘How’s’ were his response. “Nixie, do you want to tell then or shall I?” he smiled at the elf.

“If we can figure out how Alexius is using his time magic” Nixlanni starts playing with her hands looking at her feet “Maybe we can use it?”

“That’s preposterous” Cullen replied looking at Dorian “You cant seriously suggest using magic that you yourself said was experimental”

“If we use it correctly it should pose a problem” Dorian pointed at Elliot “You have plenty of Templars to rein me in if I get all demonic, I mean seriously you all look at me as if I’m going to sprout horns, I could probably pull it and quite possibly look dashing, but this is ridiculous”

“How do you propose we use it Dorian” Evelyn asked before Cullen could reply.

“Nixie’s mark, When we experimented with this nothing came of it except on one occasion, we went backwards for a few seconds and have never been able to repeat it” Dorian rubbed his chin “ Essentially we heard a vase get knocked off a table by one of our assistants, we had at the time been adjusting the amulet we used as a sort of key, the moment Alexius let go to drop it on the table time shuffled around us as we turned, we were back moments before the vase fell and we saw it happen”

“Okay but what does that have to do with the mark” Cullen asked arms crossed.

“I was just getting to that” Dorian replied sharply “If Alexius was able to go back in time by weeks it must have something to do with the rifts and the gap in the veil”

“If this works the Inquisition would be able to close the breach easily” Cassandra said “and enough man-power to hunt down those responsible”

“How would we even get them to work together?” Cullen said “ We have no issues working with those here, but the Templars and Mages outside of the Inquisition are in open war”

“We conscript them” Nixlanni said causing people to gasp “We have two leaders already, Elliot for the Templars and Evelyn for the Mages, we keep them in separate camps, other than closing the breach and in combat they need not see each other”

“That could work” Cassandra said smiling at Leliana who nodded her agreement.

“With the Warden-Commander here also, that should motivate them” Leliana added.

“How so?” Evelyn asked.

“She has been an advocate of peace between Templars and Mages since her time in the circle, I imagine Alastair letting the mages seek refuge in Redcliffe was her influence.” Leliana replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments welcome :)
> 
> Thanks for Reading.


	8. One War Over...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mages and Templars join the Inquisition. 
> 
> This Chapter is were my ideas come into play, and does deviate from canon.

“You are a mistake!” Alexius said an amulet rising from his palm “You never should have existed”

“No” Dorian said raising his staff to counter the magic.

A rift began forming, Dorian saw Cassandra run to push Nixlanni aside and Evelyn raising her staff in a similar manner, Dorian nodded to her and they both began to counter Alexius’ spell but it was fruitless the pull of the rift was too string and they were being pulled in, Evelyn was gone, then Cassandra, the last thing Dorian saw was Nixlanni calling for her mother before darkness engulfed him.

They were stood in a room now, Red Lyrium surrounding them, ankle deep in water, Evelyn looked around as did Dorian, however it was Cassandra who spoke first.

“What Magic is this?”

“Haven’t you been listening?” Dorian said dumbstruck “It time magic, so we are in an undisclosed time period”

“We were in the Throne Room” Cassandra said

“You know I wondered what the big chair was” Dorian countered “I also noted its disappearance, now be quiet and let Evelyn and I figure this out would you?” Cassandra huffed and folded her arms.

“We have moved perhaps we were closer than we thought to disabling his spell” Evelyn added.

“Of course” Dorian said “Temporal displacement”

“Really?” Evelyn said “That simple, we were shunted elsewhere”

“Yes, Alexius’ magic was, or at least one would assume, meant to remove the Nixlanni entirely from time”

“How do you know this Mage?” Cassandra said accusingly

“Never should have existed!” Dorian shouted as he repeated Alexius’ words “Kaffas, you really are dumber than you look aren’t you”

“Say that again Mage” Cassandra challenged drawing her sword.

“Which part?” Dorian asked “Alexius’ words or the compliment on your intelligence”

Dorian drew his staff  and raised it as Cassandra swung her sword blocking her attack.

“Blood of the Elder One” came the sound of forth voice and a door opening, Evelyn had drawn her Spirit Blade as one of the Venatori locked them in. Evelyn was already attacking one of the Venatori and struggling against the brute force he employed.

 Cassandra and Dorian made eye contact, nodding to each other and broke apart, Dorian froze the water around her attackers foot allowing Evelyn to bring her sword in a low swipe causing him to stagger as he couldn’t move one of his feet, she flourished the blade and brought it up through his chest  ending his life, Cassandra quickly ended the life of the other when he lost his footing on something under the water.

Cassandra spun in an instant her sword pointing at Dorian her shield angled to ward magic as if expecting Dorian to attack.

“Anger is most unbecoming” Dorian said looking at Cassandra while sheathing his staff.

“This isn’t over Tevinter” Cassandra said “Now let us find out where we are, but first we need to get out of this room”

Evelyn blasted the door off it hinges with a torrent of Magic, Dorian laughed and Cassandra sighed dropping the key she was had found on one of the Venatori.

*****

Dorian looked at Fiona, and felt repulsed, Red Lyrium growing out of Mages, or anything infected, it was abominable.

After speaking with her for a few minutes she had revealed they had travelled forward a year and that the Elder One, the creator of the breach had won somehow.

“That means the Inquisition failed, how? They had the Herald” Cassandra said.

“The Herald is, she is lost” Fiona said “Find your Spymaster she is being held below”

“Lost how do you mean!” Evelyn demanded

“I cannot” Fiona said “Please end this”

“Fiona” Evelyn pleaded “Where is my daughter?”

Fiona looked at her “I do not know, only that she is not the same”

*****

They fought their way to the dungeons, and the first thing they heard as they neared was soft singing, and over the top a string of creative cursing as bars rattled.

“That has to be Sera” Evelyn said “We’re close” she pushed open a nearby door revealing nothing but a room full of rubble from the floor above, they moved on the cursing getting louder, the singing getting clearer.

“Sera” Dorian called, the cursing stopped.

“Go away, your not them, their dead” Sera was moving backwards in the cell as they entered the room.

“Sera be strong” came Bulls voice followed by a violent shaking of the bars in a cell nearby.

Dorian gasped when he saw them both glowing with the Red Lyrium taint.

“What happened?” Evelyn asked.

“Trev?” Sera asked walking forward grabbing Evelyns hand and biting her finger.

“What the hell Sera!” Evelyn screeched shaking her hand.

“They didn’t sound like you when in pain” Sera said bluntly “It is you... but how?”

“We were displaced in time by Alexius’ magic” Dorian said softly “We missed the entire year”

Evelyn was already placing the hilt if her spirit blade to the lock, she activated it and the door opened with a loud crack as the lock broke, she moved on and did the same on Bulls cell.

“Don’t forget Red” Bull nodded behind them to the cell at the end of the room. Evelyn approached and saw Leliana sat at the back with someone cradled in her lap, she was still singing quietly tears in her eyes.

“Leliana?” Cassandra ventured from Evelyns side, but got no reaction.

Evelyn stuck her spirit blade to the lock and activated the lock breaking just like the ones on the other doors, Cassandra and Evelyn walked over.

“Leliana” Evelyn said crouching at her side, she reached out her hands hovering over the blond women she closed her eyes as she focused her magic, Dorian crouched opposite ready to help but Evelyn looked up her eyes open and shook her head.

They all knew who the women was, her story was one of the most famous in Thedas, she who had slain the Archdemon, she who had ended the fifth blight, Warden Commander Amell and she was dying in Lelianas arms.

Leliana looked at them and Amell looked up when Leliana had stopped singing, she was deathly pale her eyes sunken almost white, from the look on Evelyns face and the fact she hadn’t even tried to heal her, Dorian knew that Amell was succumbing to the taint years earlier than she should be.

“Go with them” Amell said, her voice rasping.

“I’m not leaving you” Leliana said shaking her head “We can save you”

“No” Amell said “It is too late for me, I can hear the call”

“Don’t leave me” Leliana begged, tears already running down her cheeks.

“I’m going to break my promise Leli” Amell said “I promised you a cure and old age”

“You got the cure” Leliana replied stroking her cheek “They took I from you”

“Now the only cure is death” Amell replied reaching up with a shaking hand “Go with them Leli, stop this from happening, you can do it my love”

“I love you” Leliana said pulling the dagger from Evelyn’s belt, Evelyn didn’t try to stop her.

“My heart is always yours Leliana Amell” Amell closed her eyes and nodded.

Leliana leaned down and placed a kiss on her wife’s lips and pushed the blade into her heart causing Amell to gasp and cough blood, Leliana lifted her head, she wiped her wifes blood from her cheeks, reaching down she closed the Wardens eyes, she looked at Evelyn and Dorian then her tears dropping from her cheeks.

“Rest now Warden, Your sacrifice will not be forgotten” Cassandra said, Leliana stood but she was gone.

“Let us go” Nightingale said wiping her eyes “Alexius will pay for this”

*****

“Tell me how you got into the Temple of Sacred Ashes” came a male voice.

“I don’t remember” came a strained female voice.

Evelyn looked at Dorian and he nodded in agreement, it was Nixlanni. Dorian watched as Evelyn stood behind Cassandra fire in her hands flickering violently.

Cassandra kicked the door in her shield on her arm and sword ready to strike. The man turned and drew a sword of his own but Evelyn lit him up and he died screaming as fore engulfed him and burned his body beyond recognistion, Dorian had never seen his cousin in such a fury and he helped her lower Nixlanni down from her bindings, he tried not to look at the damage but Fiona was not wrong, Nixlanni was not the same.

“Lanni” Evelyn said softly, the elf looked up her eyes empty.

“Its a trick” Nixlanni said “You are not her, I am alone” Evelyn tried several more times, but Nixlanni remained unresponsive and shuffled away talking to herself, her will and body broken there was nothing to reach, this elf was a husk. Evelyn moved closer again and placed her palm on her daughters head.

“Sleep now Honey” She lowered a sleeping Lanni to the floor and stood.

“Who would do this!” she snarled.

“The Elder One” Nightingale said “He ordered Alexius to do similar to my Warden”

“Then Alexius pays” Evelyn said looking at her daughter. Now they knew how the world had ended, the Herald had been broken and mutilated, her marked arm was missing leaving a stump that had healed badly, she was covered in scars, dried blood and bruises, the girl Nixlanni was gone, leaving naught but a shell with face and her voice.

“I’m sorry Evie” Dorian said taking her hand “Alexius isn’t the man I knew any longer, we will get back to our time and stop this happening” Evelyn just nodded, she crouched next to Nixlanni.

“Rest now my girl, and feel no more pain” Evelyn looked at her hand and placed the palm on her daughter forehead, a few seconds later Evelyns hand flickered, Nixlanni  jolted and stopped breathing, Evelyn leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“Wha...” Cassandra started to say but Dorian covered her mouth, and whispered in her ear.

“A Mercy Killing” he lowered his hand “She stopped the poor girls suffering”

It was Nightingale who embraced a crying Evelyn and spoke low about shared pain. It was at that point Dorian gave up on Alexius, this man was not the same one he knew, and vowed he would pay for hurting his family, Dorian wiped a tear away before it left his eye, Sera tapped his arm.

“You’ll fix it yeah?” she asked in a whisper wiping away her own tears, Dorian only nodded.

*****

Once they had enough shards of Red Lyrium they opened the new door to the Throne Room and approached Alexius and the husk that was once Felix, Dorian looked at Nightingale who was holding the blade still covered in her wifes blood, she touched the blade to a silver necklace she had under her clothes, smearing it and then she moved toward Felix while Alexius still had his back to them looking at the fire and Dorian didn’t stop her.

“Time to answer for your crimes Alexius” Evelyn said.

“I knew I hadn’t got rid of you” the Mage replied turning “Your daughter broke quite easily with you not around, it was embarrassing really”

Evelyn went to dive at the man but Cassandra stopped her and Nightingale brought the blooded knife to Felix throat.

“Felix” Alexius said “I’ll give you anything, just don’t hurt my boy”

“I want the world back” Leliana drew the knife slowly across Felixs throat “Feel our pain Magister” she added as she let the boy drop, Dorian gulped and felt his stomach lurch, Felix was long gone and it was a Darkspawn husk in his place that was lying dead on the floor, but it still hurt thinking his friend was dead.

“No!” Alexius snarled bring up his staff.

Evelyn was faster she used her staff to engulf the mage with lightning preventing him from doing anything, but the amulet sparked around his neck and a rift opened, causing her to pull back, Alexius engulfed himself in a shield and the demons poured out and surrounded them.

Evelyn snarled unleashing her magic controlled purely by her rage, fire engulfing Demons the blade on her staff slicing through them as they staggered, Dorian froze some in place.

“How do we close that thing” Cassandra shouted “We haven’t got the mark”

“Its the amulet” Dorian called “We have to get it”

“You focus on the vint” Bull said “Sera and I will take these blighters” he howled and Sera was chanting the word ‘Arrows’ accompanied by a multitude of curses, Leliana using a dagger and a bow on any and all Demons around her.

Dorian ran to the barrier Alexius was hiding behind and placed his hands on it.

“Evie” Dorian called “Need you” He began channelling his magic in the barrier.

Evelyn brought her staff down into the ground hard a wall of ice blocking off the area in front of her, Bull, Sera and Leliana on one side, Evelyn, Cassandra and Dorian on the side with Alexius.

“Cassandra that wont hold forever” the Seeker nodded to Evelyn readying her sword, waiting for the inevitable.

Evelyn sheathed her staff and closed her eyes placing her hands on the barrier and focusing her magic. They were making progress disrupting the barrier, when the ice wall began to break as Evelyns will was focused elsewhere, Cassandra readied herself for a fight. The moment the wall collapsed, Bull was at her side, Sera and Leliana bruised and bloody firing their bows from the back of the room, the Demons focused on the Warriors in the centre.

Cassandra used her shield to push away a Shade that got too close and Bull brought his Hammer into its head, there was a mighty flash and they heard a series of Tevinter exchanged in two voices then Evelyns joined them in a curse and a long string of words.

Dorian watched as Evelyn brought up her staff, the blade at its base slicing through Alexius’ wrist like it was butter.

“The amulet” Evelyn placed the blade at his throat holding the staff like a spear, Alexius looked up clutching his bleeding wrist to his chest.

“You’ll have to kill me” Alexius laughed “The Elder One is coming, you cannot survive a second time”

“Oh you will submit Magister” Evelyn dropped her staff and brought her fist into his nose, Alexius staggered, she seized his maimed arm and clasped it in her hand squeezing, he howled in pain, he tried to use magic but Evelyn batted the arm away and grasped the amulet ripping it from his neck and throwing it to Dorian who caught it and immediately began trying to disperse the rift.

“You cant stop him now, its too late” Alexius said.

“I do not intend to, but you” Evelyn looked to Leliana who was firing arrows at the remaining demons, she looked to Dorian who had got the amulet to respond and soon enough the rift and its demons were gone, her focus fell back to Alexius, whose blood was running through her fingers.

“You must pay” Evelyn summoned fire and Alexius howled as his wrist was violently and painfully cauterised, she let him fall.

Leliana was at her side “You must go” she took the necklace from around her neck and held it out to Evelyn “See that I get this” Evelyn took the necklace and looked at it, a silver symbol of Andraste smeared with the Wardens blood. “Tell me, This must never come to pass” Evelyn nodded and Nightingale returned, the knife in her hand and she drove it deep into Alexius’ chest and twisted.

“Blessed be the Maker, may you never reach his side” she said letting the mage fall, turning to the door.

“Whatever you have to do, you must do it now” Nightingale said to Dorian who was already channelling the magic.

“No, you cant do this, I wont let you die for us” Evelyn said.

“Look at us” Evelyn did “We are already dead, we live in your world” Evelyn nodded, Cassandra fell into step behind her.

“Nixlanni will be okay” the Seeker said.

“I hope we are not too late” Evelyn said as Bull and Sera locked the Lyrium door behind them so  they bought the mages time to open a new rift.

Not minutes later the door burst open and demons fell through dragging Bull and Seras bodies, Leliana pulled her bow and began the Makers prayer, she ran out of arrows and started using the bow to beat them, Evelyn went to move but Cassandra grabbed her, she looked back seeing the sorrow in her eyes.

“Nixlanni needs you” Dorian said.

“You move we all die” Cassandra added, Evelyn looked back and saw a Terror sink its claws into Lelianas chest as the rift engulfed them.

*****

“You’ll have to do better than that” Dorian quipped as they returned.

“No, Impossible” Alexius snarled, raising his staff only to be disarmed by his son.

“Its over father” Felix said “Stop this madness”

“But you will die” Alexius said.

“Everyone dies” Felix replies.

“Yes” Evelyn said lunging “Starting with you”

“NO!” Nixlanni shouted, stopping Evelyn in her tracks, she turned seeing her daughter alive and unharmed, she ran and pulled the elf into her arms.

“Arrest the mages” Cassandra said and the Inquisition forces seized Alexius and Felix, dragging them away.

“What of us?” Fiona said stepping forward “You came here for our assistance”

Before anyone could answer Ferelden soldiers filled the hall and the King walked through the crowd.

“I grant the Mages asylum and then I hear that you handed Redcliffe over to a Tevinter Magister”

“King Alistair” Fiona said shocked.

“Where?” Alistair replied looking around, causing Nixlanni, Bull and Sera to chuckle.

“Fiona, I am sympathetic to your cause, much against the will of my advisors, but thankfully for you there is only one I actually listen to” Alistair straightened his back “However your actions have left me little choice” he sighed “I am sorry but I exile you and your Mages from Ferelden with immediate effect”

“What of the Inquisition?” Cassandra said “We came here for allies”

“If the Inquisition gets them out of Redcliffe and away from anywhere they may cause further harm, the exile need not stand” Alistair replies folding his arms.

“Well, it seems our lives hang on your words Inquisitor” Fiona said to Cassandra.

“I am not the Inquisitor” Cassandra replied.

“Then who makes the choice?” Fiona replies, Cassandra and Leliana look at each other, Evelyn shrugs when Cassandra looks her way.

“We would be foolish to trust you after all that has been encountered here” Nixlanni said, Cassandra spun to look at the elf as she continued “Looking at the Lady Seeker, Altus Pavus and the First Enchanter, I imagine things on the other side of the rift were worse than we can imagine”

Evelyn was slack jawed, Cassandras expression mirrored her. Dorian however watched with a smug smile on his face.

“I on behalf of the Inquisition revoke your title of Grand Enchanter and conscript you into its service, yourself and your followers will become an part of the Inquisition under the command of its Arcane Advisor Evelyn Trevelyan, once the current crisis is averted your position will be revaluated and perhaps some of the freedoms you sought in your rebellion will be granted when you prove yourselves worthy of them”

Nixlanni fell silent for a moment, Alistair looked at them like he was remembering something, Leliana was smiling next to Cassandra, and Evelyn looked like a fish on dry land. Fiona looked like she was about to respond when Nixlanni continued “Or you can face the Kings Exile”

“We would be foolish not to accept your offer” Fiona said after a moment.

“Excellent” Alistair said “Then we all take our leave, Immediately”

*****

“That was remarkable” Evelyn said “What did you say to her”

“Just that she should be more confident” Leliana replied “I saw her potential several times, I simply made her aware of it, I may have also told her a few stories of my Warden” she chuckled at the end.

“Then you have my thanks” Evelyn said as Cassandra approached.

“Bull, Sera and I will escort the mages back to Haven, A messenger arrived saying that should you be successful with the amulet, Elliot, Cullen and their Templars are with the diplomats a mile south of the Templar stronghold.”

“No rest for the wicked” Evelyn said with a chuckle.

Evelyn and Leliana made their way to Dorian who was sat with Nixlanni in the middle of the camp, Dorian was examining the Amulet, while Nixlanni also held one.

“There’s two?” Leliana asked.

“Yes, future and present” Dorian said looking up “Although the one we used to return” Dorian held it up “Appears to be non-functional , however if I give it to Nixlanni” she took it in her marked hand and it reactivated shining brightly like the counterpart in her other hand “I think it is safe to say that the only reason Alexius was successful was because of the breach and the connection to the fade”

Evelyn suddenly remembered and felt a weight in her pocket, she grabbed Leliana and pulled he into the nearby tent.

“I must say Evelyn, while I appreciate the offer, I am taken” Leliana said with a chuckle. Her mood changed the instant Evelyn pulled the necklace from her pocket. “Where did you get that” she said in shock, reaching under her armour and pulling out her own.

“You” Evelyn said “Well the future you”

“What did I say” Leliana asked taking it holding it up, as the light shining between the tent flap caught it, Evelyn saw the black flecks in red for the first time.

“This must never come to pass” Evelyn repeated, Leliana clutched it in her hand a tear in her eye.

“I killed her didn’t I?” Leliana asked softly “Before the blight took her” Evelyn nodded.

“We can stop it now” Evelyn said to try on comfort her.

“I know, My love will not die again” Leliana said

*****

“Are you sure this will work Sparkles?” Varric asked.

“It worked before” Dorian replied, but jumped at the sound of Lelianas Raven “Please Spymaster, try and keep the bird quiet, Nixlanni and I need to concentrate”

Leliana reached up and rubbed under Poe’s beak, Varric looked at the group, Nixlanni and Dorian were using the amulets to open a rift to almost a day earlier, Varric was stood off to the side next to Leliana, she would not be coming she had only waited for Poe to return and would shortly be heading back to Haven.

“Okay” Nixlanni said after a few moments her mark flaring her eyes closed, the scar of a rift appearing.

“Remember what we said” Dorian called over the sounds of the rift opening “Do not push yourself”

The rift opened, Dorian used his magic and the Amulet sparked into life, the rift began to clear and on the other side could be seen the banners of the Inquisition and several soldiers  circling the rift. Varric walked through it with Dorian, Nixlanni as she was holding the rift open with her mark stepped through and it closed behind them.

Elliot lowered his sword and laughed, Cullen and the soldiers around them relaxed.

“It bloody worked” Elliot said chuckling.

“Did you doubt us cousin” Dorian said in mock horror.

“Would I ever _Magister_ ” Elliot said winking.

“ _Altus_ ” Dorian said on instinct even though he knew he was being teased.

“Altus Pavus” Nixlanni said chuckling “I sort of rhymes” she smiled, Dorian fixed Elliot with a glare.

*****

“That was Red Lyrium” Elliot said “Why would they expose themselves”

“Lets ask the Lord Seeker” Varric said, Dorian voiced his agreement and they approached the door at the back of the room.

“Locked” Elliot placed his ear to the wood “There are people...” he looked back at them then to the bodies on the floor “Or more of those things on the other side”

“Shame Evie isn’t here” Dorian said chuckling despite the mood “She blew one door right off its hinges and that spirit blade of hers cuts locks like butter”

“She used it on locks again? I’m sure her spirit will be thrilled” Elliot said rubbing his eyes and sighing.

“We could use this” Nixlanni said holding up a key.

Elliot took it and placed it in the door, once they were through several Red Templars were upon them, Elliot brought his sword up and blocked, he pushed the Templar back and Varric put him down with an arrow in the gap between his helmet and chest plate. Nixlanni froze one in place and fade-stepped behind him sinking her dagger into the back of his neck. Dorian however was struck hard, his staff taking the brunt of it but still knocked off balance, Elliot dived forward bringing his shield into the Templars back allowing Dorian to flip his staff and drive its blade into the mans chest as he hit the floor.

“Well that was cutting it close” Dorian said “Lets not do that again”

“Agreed” Elliot said.

They made their way through the fort fighting their way up towards the main halls, Nixlanni occasionally complained of hearing a voice, Elliot and the others however head nothing.

Once the reached the halls, the doors were locked and the Lord Seeker turned to face them, “At Last” he said a grabbed Nixlanni, seconds later right before his eyes stood Nixlanni and an Envy Demon among the wreckage of the door which he didn’t even see or hear break.

*****

“Hello” Nixlanni called, she was alone she could feel it.

“You’re not in Thedas anymore” she said to herself, knowing this was a the fade, or something similar.

The Harrowing with the Desire demon had prepared her but it was unreal, there were burning bodies just like those in the Temple of Sacred ashes, frozen in place in various stages of running or locked in perpetual and never ending fear like sculptures in some twisted art gallery.

She walked towards what looked like the war table back in Haven, as she neared she saw a person begin to materialize.

“My child” the male elf said.

“Father” she asked her eyes widening, she didn’t know what to feel, she hadn’t seen this man since he abandoned her at the Ostwick circle.

“His our language forgotten to you?” he turned arms clasped behind his back just as she recalled he would do when he was disappointed.

“Not real” came a voice in her head.

“You’re not him” Nixlanni said, the apparition of her father disappeared.

She looked around and called “Show yourself Demon!”

“Perhaps this form will provoke a reaction” came a voice with no body to speak it and suddenly Evelyn was stood before her.

“I should never have taken you in” Evelyn said “You are nothing but a lowly elf, I am of noble birth I was a fool thinking that a Dalish child could be family”

“No” Nixlanni shouted.

“You are not family, you are a tool, a means to an end and once the breach is sealed, you will be alone” Evelyn continued.

“You would never say such a thing” Nixlanni shouted “I don’t believe you”

“Faith” Evelyn said in the disembodied voice “What if she were to hate you, how would you feel” the voice had moved behind her and she spun Elliot was walking towards her but he was tainted, Red Lyrium under his skin and his eyes so blank “You have seen my puppets, everyone is susceptible” Elliot continued and drove his sword into Evelyn’s chest.

“Dear sister” Elliot said looking at Evelyn “You fought the Elder One, and now you will never meet the New Maker” Nixlanni backed away as he turned.

“Now for you child, tainted or slaughtered, the Elder One doesn’t care” he raised his sword.

Nixlanni drew her dagger and struck at Elliot but the blade went through.

“You are not him!” she shouted “Go away Demon I will not submit”

“Anger” Envy said “I can use that that” the apparitions disappeared “Everyone submits Child” the voice added, then Nixlanni was alone again, a torch of veil-fire lit nearby she approached it breathing deeply.

“Nothing is real” she muttered to herself “Not real”

As she walked a corridor she came to see herself pinned by a blade to the war table in Haven, Cassandra and Cullen talking about being rid of the Herald, she ignored it and walked on Envy’s words not registering in her mind.

“You cannot ignore me forever” Envy said as she entered a room blocked by a wall of fire.

“Yes you can” came another voice.

“This is my realm, get out” Envy snarled at the newcomer.

A door appeared and Nixlanni walked towards it, all the furniture was oversized and the fire was lit, as she turned to leave the empty room a voice could be heard.

“Don’t leave, you are not ready”

“What are you?” Nixlanni asked.

“A friend” a boy said as he appeared sat upside down on the ceiling.

“I don’t trust you” Nixlanni backed away slowly.

“Then trust me” came a familiar voice, Nixlanni looked around and saw a Desire Demon, her Desire Demon, stood near the fire.

“What are you doing here?” Nixlanni asked.

“Helping Cole, he wants to protect you, so do I Master”

“Cole?” the boy disappeared the appeared closer to her.

“I am Cole, you fear but fear makes Envy stronger, Movement makes him weak, deeper and deeper still, weaker and weaker he becomes, you must move”

“What do you mean?”

“You are bright it is hard to see, but here you are dim, you shouldn’t be here, in your head, Envy wants you, wants to be you” Cole added Nixlanni looked at him feeling confused “You are you, if Envy wins, you are not you and they wont know, Envy becomes you, and you are lost”

“He wants to become me? Why?”

“You are Herald” Desire said “You are the Inquisition”

“What do I do?”

“We” Desire said “We keep moving, listen to Cole, he wants to help”

Nixlanni followed Desire out of the room and towards the wall of fire, when Nixlanni looked closer she saw that the Dragon head carvings at the top of some columns were breathing the fire that was blocking her path.

“It is your mind, you have power here” Cole said “Think, Think of Water”

Nixlanni closed her eyes and soon enough the fire was gone, the dragons now had water flowing from their mouths, they walked on.

*****

Dorian looked at Nixlanni as she looked around, she seemed disorientated.

“Did anyone see a boy with a big hat?” she asked.

“A boy?” Cassandra asked to which Nixlanni nodded “No, only you and that thing”

“Envy” Elliot said “Rare, extremely so”

“K-knight Commander” came voice, Dorian looked up and saw a dark skinned man in full Templar armour “The Lord Seeker?”

“The Lord Seeker is most likely dead” Dorian said “The Demon would have assumed his form sometime after the conclave you have been lead by it for some time it seems”

“How did we not know” the Templar said.

“No one did” Elliot added “Cassandra get a few of the Templars and inspect those barriers if you would” Cassandra nodded.

“Your name boy” Dorian said, the Templar looked at him and introduced himself.

“Ah yes the scary Tevinter” Dorian sighed “I can assure you Sir Barris I have no intent to harvest your innards for blood magic or whatever you fear I will do” Varric laughed.

*****

About an hour later they had managed to secure a stash of untainted Lyrium and several of the Templar Commanders, who had lead their peers into a ritual of sorts that supressed the magic of the barriers and allowed the group forward to face Envy. While finding the Templars and Lyrium they had found a lot more evidence to support the demon army in Orlais, it seemed that the Elder one wanted to assassinate Empress Celene.

“You were supposed to be mine Lavallan” Envys disembodied voice said “The Elder one promised you to me”

“I was once like you” Cole said as he appeared “No more”

“Abomination” Envy said “You die with the rest of them, I will have my new form”

Envy rose from the ground in a glowing green light, and shimmered into a shadowed form of Nixlanni with glowing green eyes.

“I am Nixlanni Lavellan” Envy said in her voice, and lunged at her, Nixlanni brought her daggers up at the last possible second and staggered back, Cole appeared at her side and struck at Envy.

Dorian and Varric held back each sticking to ranged attacks, Elliot charged in and knocked Envy to the ground, the Demon sunk through it and several Red Templars descended upon them, that had gone unnoticed at the sides of the clearing.

Nixlanni rolled as a Templar went to strike at her, she brought her foot into his ankle as she went past him, causing a stagger which was enough for Elliot to close the gap and strike at him shifting the Templars attention.

Dorian watched as Nixlanni used he daggers to strike at the Templar, he channelled his magic towards another Templar that was heading towards him, Fire met the Templar in the chest and engulfed him, he died screaming as Dorian kept up the stream.

Envy chose to reappear at the moment and lunge for Elliot, Nixlanni pushed him aside as she saw it approach which caused Envy to collide with her and they fell to the floor.

“Your friend” Cole shouted “She wants to help”

Nixlanni smiled as Envy pushed the dagger towards her, her mark began flickering, Envy snarled pushing harder and suddenly the Demon was forced from the top of her and Nixlanni found herself able to stand.

Dorian watched as the Desire Demon attacked Envy with sharp nails and forceful magic that kept it off balance. He ran over to Nixlanni and checked she was okay, she nodded but seemed to be cradling her marked arm.

Desire pushed at Envy with Magic and set it aflame the Demon snarled and thrashed before sinking into the ground a reappearing in the centre of the clearing with in its true form. Varric let loose a torrent of bolts, Dorian had resurrected the spirits of several of the Templars and was now focusing ice attacks at Envy.

Nixlanni and Cole were behind the Demon attacking with the daggers, Desire reached out and appeared at its right digging her claws into its flesh.

“Envy is a Desire like all others” Desire spoke over Envy as it howled, Nixlanni pulled back calling the others to move. “You want what you cannot have, it is your curse” Everyone moved as Desire channelled her magic “It is your only Desire” Desire passed through Envy and disappeared, reappearing at Nixlanni’s side.

Envy screeched and began to glow with a pink hue, it began changing shape, first it became Nixlanni, then the Lord Seeker, it shifted various other forms but stopped as a noble from Orlais.

“Templar” Desire said to Elliot “The creature is yours”

Elliot stepped forward and plunged his sword into Envys chest, blackness erupted from the wound and engulfed it and then it exploded into a cloud of green energy.

Cole disappeared not that anyone save for Nixlanni and her demon remembered him. Nixlanni opened a small rift and her Demon stepped through with a soft bow and the rift closed.

“That Demon is incredibly useful” Dorian quipped “If only mine was so, he was perfect...”

“Cousin perhaps you should stop now” Elliot said with a chuckle and Dorian almost blushed, instead he simple adjusted his moustache.

As they reached the top of the stairs Cullen appeared with the rest of the Templars that had followed the Lord Seeker.

“Knight Commander” Barris said “What would you have us do?”

“Me?” Elliot said raising a brow “You have your own Leaders”

“We do, but you came to us for aid did you not?” Barris replied.

“We did” Cullen said.

Elliot had heard from Dorian on the way here what Nixlanni had done at Redcliffe and he looked to her now, she shifted from foot to foot under his gaze but she nodded and took a breath looking back at the Breach.

“If the Breach does not scare you, then you are much braver than I” she said “The Breach is the true threat here, not the mages” Nixlanni stepped forward ahead of her group. “We need the Templars aid, but from what we have seen here you are unworthy to be called such”

Barris looked like he was about to object but he stopped and looked at his peers who also chose to remain silent.

“The Templar Order is disbanded to be rebuilt with our guidance” Nixlanni continued “You will be reassigned under Knight Commander Elliot Trevelyan, and serve as soldiers of the Inquisition for the foreseeable future under Commander Cullen until the threat posed by the Breach is ended”

“What say you Templars?” Barris called “Do we rebuild under the banner of the Inquisition? Do we prove the Order should be preserved?” cheers rang out and Barris looked at Nixlani “The Templars accept your offer Herald, we shall make preparations for Travel.”

Nixlanni and the others moved forward and Cullen joined them once they reached the exterior of the Fortress.

“Well that went better than I hoped, we not only got Templar assistance but will be rebuilding the entire Order” Cullen said to Elliot.

“Yes its an achievement to say the least” Elliot said.

“Cousin you forget” Dorian said “We have a Mage rebellion making their way to Haven and now an rather large group of Templars”

“Oh shit” Elliot said, and yelped when Nixlanni stomped on his foot.

“Language” she said chuckling causing Dorian and Varric to laugh.

“What do we do” Cullen asked rubbing his hand through his hair.

“I wouldn’t worry” Nixlanni relied with a smile “Haven is already a big circle” Varric laughed patting her on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Comments welcome as always :)


End file.
